A Week of Lawlight
by DeathByFandom13
Summary: This story takes place when Light and L are chained together. Without any memories of being Kira, Light starts to fall for L. And under his mask of calm, L might be starting to feel for Light. But when Light regains his memories, what happens to L?
1. Chapter 1

A Week of Lawlight

Hey guys! I'm doing a quick Lawlight fanfic. Don't worry, I'm still working on my other fanfictions, but this was recommended to me by a friend. Enjoy!

Day 1

It was only the first day of his attachment to Ryuzaki, but Light was already confused. How was he supposed to get changed, shower, go to the bathroom? Was L going to watch while he did it? The thought of that made him blush; Light had discovered that he was gay a short while ago. It was still a secret, and he had no idea how or when he would come out to his family or friends.

"Light-kun, would you come over here? I want to show you something," said the world's smartest detective. Walking over, Light put his hand on his friend's shoulder. Ryuzaki flinched at the touch, but otherwise didn't recognize Light's presence. "Take a look." said L, turning his laptop to show Light.

It was a video of Light while he was sleeping, dressed in clean white silk pajamas. At first, Light was merely sleeping there, undisturbed and peaceful. But about 5 seconds in, Misa stook her head in. "Hello everybody! This is a vid of my boyfriend, Light! See how calm he looks?" The video ended, but not before Misa had given her 'boyfriend' a big kiss on the lips.

Light felt like he was going to puke. When had Misa done this? She was creepy before, but this was crossing the line. "Where did you...How did this...Why did she…" His mind was racing. How did she get into his house _at night?_ And when did she take the video? This was getting weirder by the minute.

L stared into Light's eyes, black meeting brown. "I believe that Light-kun did not know that Misa would take this video. Or post it on the internet." L's face betrayed no emotion, a calm façade masking his true feelings. "How does Light-kun feel about this video?"

Finally regaining proper speech, he began to rant. "How the hell did she even get into my house, and my room without anyone noticing? What is wrong with her? She's so obsessed with me, I think she's gone insane! Why the hell did she even do this? What was the point? And where the hell did you find this?" Light said, turning on Ryuzaki.

"I think that this will show you," the detective said, pulling up a link. A police report filled the screen, and the words that caught Light's eyes were 'Second Kira', 'sentence for life', and 'Misa Amane'. "It seems that the model revealed incriminating proof to show that she is the second Kira. Misa Amane will be put in prison for life. Is Light-kun happy, or…?"

"I...I don't know what to feel. Happy, confused, worried? But Ryuzaki, honestly," Light said, turning L's chair, "how did she make that video, and where did you get it?" The teenager was confused, and shocked. Misa was in jail, but she had also watched him sleep, and took a video of him sleeping! That was just plain wrong. And somehow, L had gotten that video. Was L planning to blackmail Light?

"Light-kun would like to know where I got the video from? I will tell Light-kun. Misa Amane posted this video onto the internet." Pulling up a browser, L looked up 'light yagami sleeping' and the same video came up. Light was shocked; 7,000 likes, 10,000 views, and more than 100 comments. What had he done to deserve this?

Pulling the chain that connected the two of them, L yanked Light's face down, making it a mere two inches away from his own. "Light-kun has something else on his mind. Something involving Misa Amane, or Misa Amane reminded Light-kun of this thing." Almost blushing, Light realized that his thoughts had wandered far from the video, and more to the young man in front of him…

"L…"

"I told you to call me Ryuzaki, Light-kun."

"Fine, Ryuzaki. Are you planning to blackmail me? And...Wait, why were you looking up 'light yagami sleeping' in the first place?"

The calm façade stayed up, but Light thought that he could detect the slightest blush on L's cheeks as he said, "I did not look up that phrase. I look at and examine every single one of Misa Amane's videos for information on the Kira case. Light-kun should know this by now. This was her most recent post. And in the comments, it says, 'And after this, I even slept in Light's bed with him! He's the best boyfriend I could ask for. Ha ha, he's mine!' She is a stalker and obviously obsessed with Light-kun."

 _Reminds me of someone,_ thought Light, looking at the chain. _But is it really being a stalker if I don't mind? No, it probably still is. The thing I'm worried about is if it's a problem if I don't mind, and_ _ **want**_ _him to like me…._

"Light-kun, you are falling asleep again."

Light was about to fall asleep on his feet, and was grateful that the detective was looking at him enough to notice that small fact. L was an insomniac, and Light found it difficult to adjust to the late nights and the bright glow from the computer screen. He had always followed a set sleep schedule, and trying to make his sleep schedule fit around L's was extremely difficult.

"Thanks, Ryuzaki." He said, sitting back down on the large bed. They were supposed to share it, but since L never slept, Light had it all to himself. Unless L actually slept, which Light found hard to imagine. "Hey, I think I'm going to go back to sleep, ok?"

"I require Light-kun's assistance for this. Light-kun, do not fall asleep." Calm and unperturbed as always; when Light didn't get up, L simply pulled him over, using the chain. "Wake up, Light-kun, or I will hide your coffee."

This got Light up. "Don't you dare hide my coffee, Ryuzaki, it's the only thing that keeps me awake." Light said this as he was pulling himself to his feet. "You know that I rarely sleep because your damned computer screen glows in my face. That coffee makes it so I don't fall asleep and stay asleep all day. Ryuzaki, you of all people should know this."

"Light-kun is mad? Does Light-kun remember when my candy mysteriously went missing when I added Light-kun to the Task Force, then told Light-kun my suspicions?" L's face looked innocent, but Light knew that it was just an act. His captor- yes, Light thought of L as his captor -always hid his personal feelings under a mask.

"Ryuzaki…."

"Light-kun, tell me why Misa Amane would do this."

"Well, most likely because she has possessive love for me. It's one sided, but she is obsessed with me and everything I do. Quite frankly, it's terrifying, because somehow she figured out my name, address, where I go to school, and every bit of personal information about me."

"That is all, Light-kun. Light-kun can sleep now."

But Light couldn't sleep. Whenever he started to drift off, the video replayed in his mind. How had Misa gotten into his room? That was just plain terrifying. And L….Why was he looking up 'light yagami sleeping' in the first place? Light wondered if the raven-haired detective had feelings for him, but quickly dismissed that thought. Ryuzaki seemed to have no feelings for anyone.

Light was wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 2

 _Thank you to_ _ **2 Obsessed Fabgirls**_ _,_ _ **Laurengib1507**_ _,_ _ **SugoiSagan**_ _, and_ _ **vicky251**_ _for favoriting this story, and to_ _ **2 Obsessed Fabgirls**_ _,_ _ **Laurengib1507**_ _,_ _ **SugoiSagan**_ _,_ _ **vicky251**_ _, and_ _ **bookgirl98**_ _for following it! I really appreciate your support, and I'm really glad to know that my writing is enjoyed!_

•••••

Light hadn't fallen asleep. The bright light from L's computer kept him up all night, and his swirling thoughts hadn't helped. Groggily, he sat up, and looked at the clock. 4:15 was flashing in fluorescent green, and Light wondered if L was going to drag him to the kitchen. The detective with a sugar tooth normally pulled Light out of bed to grab a breakfast donut, or maybe a piece of cake.

"Light-kun, I'm hungry," whined L, pulling on the chain that bound the two sides of justice together. "Let's go to the kitchen, Light-kun. Light-kun, Light-kun, Light-kun,"

L was doing that annoying thing where he flicked the chain and sent a small wave of motion down to Light's cuff. "I got it Ryuzaki," he said, exhausted. Light normally did not enjoy sugar, but if it was what kept L awake all night, maybe it could keep Light awake all day…

Apparently bored of waiting, L got up and started to walk out, pulling the chain tight. Groaning, Light stood up and walked out of the door. "Light-kun isn't going to change?"

Looking down at his pajamas, Light blushed. How was he supposed to change? Would L watch? And how would he get clothes off with the cuff still on….Oh, right, he was wearing a button down. Lucky for him.

But still, how would it work? He could get his pants changed easily, but how could he get his shirt off? "Does Light-kun not know how Light-kun should change while chained to me?" Questioned Ryuzaki, amusedly staring at Light. Light angrily wondered how the man got pleasure from other humans' discomfort and confusion.

"No, I don't," Light said, furious. "And neither do you. Now, we need to figure out how to do this so that I'm not walking around in pajamas all day and you're not wearing that weird pink shirt." Light smirked as L looked down at his pink shirt. Before they were chained to each other, Light had slipped one of his red ties into the same wash where L was washing his white shirts. The result: Pastel pink shirts for L.

L sighed, looking down at the pink monstrosity that was his shirt. "I believe that Light-kun and I need to change. How does Light-kun propose we attempt this?"

Light stared at the detective. "I just said that I had no idea. How about this…" And he proposed an idea that sounded like it would work. After attempting it, and having it fail horribly, he tried another idea. This one worked, after about 15 minutes of attempting it. After a mix up with the chain and L's arm, they were finally out of their shirts.

Light found himself looking at the detective's bare chest. It was strong-looking, and was flat. Enchanted by its ivory shade, he didn't realize that he was staring intently. "What is Light-kun doing?" Asked L, with a bored looking face.

"Nothing." Light started taking off his pajama pants, and soon was in a new, crisp pair of dress pants. He took out a belt from his closet, and threaded it through the belt loops, aware of the detective's eyes on him at all times. After buckling the belt, he turned back around, just in time to see L pulling on his new pair of jeans.

His legs were the same pale color as his face, but something was off. There were bruises and cuts standing out against the white, like blots of ink on a page of paper. L saw Light looking, and pulled his pants up faster. Light decided not to push the matter, but wanted to figure out why the detective was injured.

"Oh, great. How are we going to get our shirts _on_?" Light asked, smacking his forehead with his palm. "What should we do, Ryuzaki?"

"Light-kun, this might be a surprise to you, but I do not know. This is quite the predicament."

"This is perfect," Light said, sarcasm dripping like the amount of syrup L put on his pancakes. "What are we going to do now?"

"Light-kun and I could simply go without shirts," the detective suggested. Light almost let his blush show on his cheeks, but stopped himself. It wouldn't do him any good to let L have another psychological weapon against him, L was merciless in pursuing Kira and if Light gave L a weapon….

Before Light could protest against this day without shirts, his captor pulled him out of the room and into the hallway. "Hey, Ryuzaki, where are we going?"

"I told Light-kun that I was hungry. Light-kun and I are going to the kitchen." He said as he pulled with greater strength. No matter how much Light pulled back and protested, L was definitely set on getting to the kitchen to have his morning dessert/breakfast.

 _What am I going to do now…?_ Thought Light. _What will the Task Force say….Damn, what will Misa say?_

"Does Light-kun want anything?" L said as he grabbed a box of cupcakes from a cupboard. "Or will Light-kun simply make coffee as Light-kun always does?"

"Ryuzaki, may I have a donut?"

"Light-kun is asking for sugar? This is very fascinating. Is Light-kun tired of coffee?"

"I want to stay awake, and sugar seems to work for you. So I decided to do a test to see what will keep me up all day after you keep me up all night."

"Interesting," L said as he passed a Boston Creme donut to Light. "That is my favorite flavor, Light-kun, enjoy it."

Thanking the detective, he took a bite, and gasped as the cream filled his mouth. It brought back memories of his childhood, his loving father, his caring mother….

Suddenly he remembered his father and what he thought about homosexuals. Sochiro Yagami had made it very clear that he was against anything but heterosexual relationships, and that he wouldn't accept anyone who was not straight, regardless of who they were in his life. Sayu had brought over a lesbian friend one day, and her father had ordered the queer girl out, saying that she was not welcome again.

"Is something the matter, Light-kun?"

"Nothing, Ryuzaki. The donut is delicious," he said truthfully. Light hadn't eaten sweets in a long time, and they reminded him of his perfect childhood. Always at the top, perfects on everything, and no mistakes. The teachers called him a perfect angel; he never missed an assignment, he was kind to other students, and was respectful and courteous to the teachers.

What the teachers didn't know was that Light was only filling a role, living up to expectations, being the child that every parent would want. He didn't even know his true self, because it was hidden away behind layers of masks that protected his innocent personality. Light had gotten glimpses of who he really was, the first one being his discovery of his sexual identity.

No one knew the true Light Yagami.


	3. Chapter 3

Day 3

Sorry for the short chapter, I just wanted to make it clear why L was an insomniac, and I wanted some of Light's more caring side to come out. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this, and remember that I always welcome feedback, good or bad!

 _Falling down, down, down, into the endless pit of despair….No one was coming, and even if they were, he was being pulled down by hands of shadow….Darkness was his only escape, and yet he feared being alone with himself. Faces flashed in front of his eyes, bringing back memories that he would rather not remember. The hands grew stronger, pulling more urgently now. 'Come,' they whispered, 'come, and join us….' He had to keep fighting them, his past would not reflect his future…._

 _The hands turned into those of his trusted allies, pleading with him to join them. 'We are your friends,' they asserted, 'and we would never hurt you.'_

No, I have to wake up!

' _We will help you,' they begged in unison, 'and we will bring you to paradise….'_

They aren't real, I have to wake up!

' _Oh, but we are as real as you are. We are a part of you, your hidden demons, your secret torturers. You will never be rid of us, because we are_ _ **you**_ _, as much as you try to hide us.'_

No….No….No….Please, go away!

' _We are here forever, foolish boy.'_

•••••

Ryuzaki was peaceful while sleeping, Light decided as he watched the curled-up figure that was L. He was hugging his knees to his chest with one arm, while the other hand's thumb was in his mouth. Calm, serene, and innocent.

Suddenly, L started to speak. "No….Please, not them….Go away!" His words slowly escalated into screams, and he began to kick and claw at the covers on top of him. "You aren't real….You **can't** be real….I can't accept your existence….No…." Fading to a whisper, the sleeping detective began to cry. "N-no…."

"Ryuzaki, wake up!" Light tried in vain to wake up the genius, but nothing he tried worked. He resolved to make his presence known, and crawled into bed with L. "It's ok," he said, stroking the detective's hair. "I'm here, Light's here. Nothing will hurt you," Light said, trying to calm down the crying detective.

Ryuzaki slowly realized that there were warm, comforting arms around him, slowly waking him up. "What…" Then the memories of his dream flooded into his head all at once, and he began to sob, his body shaking with sadness and helplessness from his dream. They were in his head, in his brain, drowning out all other thoughts.

"Shhh, it's ok, I'm here. Don't worry," said the To-Oh student, brushing some of L's hair out of his eyes. "You're awake now. I'll keep you safe, you're ok, it's all ok."

"L-light-kun…." But the detective couldn't go on. He stopped talking to let out a cry of pure angst, sadness, and the torture of feeling helpless. Quietly whimpering, he wrapped his arms around Light, hugging him tightly like a stuffed animal. "I-I-I…."

"You don't need to say anything. Shhh, calm down. It's ok, I'm here, you're safe, nothing is going to hurt you."

"I….No one else knows. Except Watari. H-he always would help me through them, and c-calm me down. L-like Light-kun is d-doing now. Th-thank you, Light-kun." L was still having a slight panic attack, and he leaned his head into Light's chest.

"Is that why you have insomnia?"

"Y-yes, it is. T-those night terrors h-have been haunting me for all of m-my life."

Light pulled the detective in for a larger hug. "Well, you're safe now. Do you want to try and fall back asleep, or…?"

"I would l-like to stay and try to f-fall back asleep. I-if you try and help me, I m-might be able to."

So that is how they spent their night, falling asleep in each other's arms. L felt safe and warm for one of the first times in his life, and Light enjoyed the company.


	4. Chapter 4

Day 4

 **Thanks to Jesssam for following this story! I promise that it gets much more interesting from here, and there will be more on those mysterious bruises on L's legs. But for now, enjoy the story!**

Light wondered if any of the other Task Force members knew how much L really felt and had gone through. It had only been four days since Light was chained to Ryuzaki, but the junior detective could already notice the slight changes in the genius' behavior. When he was upset, he normally would stare straight ahead without talking, finger in his mouth. Occasionally, he would smile, and that alone warmed Light's heart.

They still couldn't figure out how to get shirts on, so they were going without them. Misa didn't mind, in fact she asked Light why he hadn't gone without his shirt before. L seemingly didn't care, but only Light could see how exposed he felt. The world's greatest was not used to showing his arms, let alone his entire chest. He had always built walls, shut everyone else out, and when he did see people he was almost entirely covered. Now, he was bare, lain out for everyone to see.

"Would Light-kun pass me that plate?" Ryuzaki suddenly said.

"Huh?...Oh, sure." The brown haired student grabbed the plate, and put it down in front of L. It was covered in chocolate-chip cookies and some boxes of Pocky. "Here you go, Ryuzaki."

"Thank you, Light-kun." He said, grabbing a box of Pocky. Ripping the wrapping, he took one out and put the non-chocolate part in his mouth, holding it in between his teeth. Light felt a very sudden urge to do….something with that Pocky and L.

"Hey, Ryuzaki. May I take a Pocky?" Light was actually hungry, and L had reintroduced him to sugar. It was very helpful, because Light was up all night either trying to sleep, helping L with the case, or talking with Ryuzaki. It was clear to Light that Ryuzaki and L were different people. L was the genius without feelings, merciless in his hunt for Kira. And Ryuzaki was the detective who cried after a night terror, who smiled, who talked with Light as a friend and not a suspect.

"Light-kun may take a box." Said L. Gesturing to the boxes, he continued to eat the Pocky, piece by piece. Surprised by the detective's generosity, Light grabbed one of the red colored boxes. Opening it, he grabbed it by the chocolateless part and began to eat. Once he had consumed the sweet up to around half an inch before the uncovered part, he popped the rest of it in his mouth.

The sweet flavor was perfect to Light, and he closed his eyes, taking in the chocolate taste. He himself didn't mind going without a shirt, although it was uncomfortable for him. But the thing that his mind was on was not the sweet Pocky, or his lack of a shirt. The chocolate haired student was wondering about those injuries on L's legs.

They were relatively fresh, and stood out everywhere on the pale detective's legs. Were they self-inflicted? No, they couldn't be. L was too strong to wound himself, and Watari would know and have stopped the genius. The elderly man cared too much about L to let him hurt himself, and could halt the self-harm. So it had to be someone else. But who?

It was obvious that they stopped after Light was chained to Ryuzaki, because no one could harm L when Light was always with him. So it was someone else, someone extraordinarily strong, someone who could get close to L through all of the security measures. It wasn't Watari; he was rarely with L, and L was clearly stronger than him. None of the Task Force members were more powerful strengthwise and influencewise than Ryuzaki, who could easily stop them and have them removed from the police.

Was there anyone else? Maybe someone L thought of as a friend, but turned against him? No, Light was Ryuzaki's first friend. So a smart, strong, sneaky person who could get close to L and harm him without L being able to retaliate in any way. Who could that be? Light couldn't think of anyone who could do that. Someone L thought that he could trust, maybe, who turned against him, or someone that L didn't want to hurt.

What about the security cameras, wouldn't they catch whoever was hurting Ryuzaki? Light had to check. But the thing that stopped him from going was the chain around his wrist. Binding him to the detective, showing the suspicion of Kira, and eliminating his privacy. The brunet couldn't check the cameras without arousing suspicion, and it was clear that L didn't want Light to see the bruises. He would have to come up with a false pretence to check the tapes.

"Is something the matter, Light-kun?" Ryuzaki had emerged, and was concerned about Light. He was simply standing still, in deep thought. This was not like Light-kun, because Light-kun normally thought quickly and precisely, just like L. "Light-kun has been standing still for the past 15 minutes." Panic flashed through Ryuzaki's mind. What if he had seen the injuries? That certainly would cause anyone to think, especially Light-kun. L would have to ask, in private.

"Nothing, Ryuzaki. Just thinking."

"Would Light-kun please follow me?"

"Sure, what for?"

"I will tell Light-kun later." This earned a glance from Soichiro Yagami, and L looked back at the chief of police.

"It is to discuss the case, Yagami-san. Do not worry for Light-kun."

•••••

"Where are we going, Ryuzaki?" Light asked as the raven-haired detective led him down sets of stairs, then through hallways, then through sets of doors.

"Somewhere to talk," said L. This was true, but L was looking for the one room he had asked Watari to stop surveillance of. The older man had hesitantly agreed, and no one could listen to or watch the conversation he and Light were going to have.

"We have arrived, Light-kun." L melted into Ryuzaki as he turned around. "Now, why was Light-kun thinking about the wounds on my legs?"

"H-how…?" Light shook his head. "No, I shouldn't be asking how. But I was wondering who it could be, and no one I know fits the criteria. Watari cares for you, and you could overpower him. The Task Force is weaker than you, and you could outwit them and them have them fired. Subconscious me -yes, I did consider that possibility -couldn't have done it, because the tapes were reviewed every night, you had full power over my fate, and you are stronger than me. So I was forced to conclude that it was someone smart, stronger than you, and sneaky enough to get past the security systems. But I cannot think of anyone who could have done it.

"I was going to think up a reason for me to check the tapes, so that I could find out who did it. I know that it wasn't you, because you are too strong for that, and Watari would know and stop you. So, Ryuzaki, who was it?"

L sighed, and looked at his feet. During the time when Light was speaking, the ivory skinned detective was looking at Light's bare chest. The brunet's protective arms were strong, but their embrace made L feel like he was welcome somewhere. "Light-kun is the only person I gave my full and unaltered trust to outside of the orphanage. Light-kun truly cares about me, I never suspected that this variable would come into play…."

"Of course I care about you! You're the first real friend I've had!" The brown-eyed boy only realized the magnitude of these words after they left his mouth. Although the words were true, he had given L yet another weakness to exploit. Another psychological weapon, another day of endless questions and accusations.

"Does Light-kun really believe that?"

"Yes, I do! Will you tell me already? I can't bare to see you hurt."

"Light-kun, the person who harmed me was the closest thing I had to family. He was an imitation of me, one in training to be the next me when I left this world. I loved him as a brother, and until a short while ago, he admired me. Until his best friend, the first choice, committed suicide after the pressure got to his head. From there on, he was referred to as 'Backup', a horrible nickname that must have driven him to insanity.

"No best friend, and everyone forsaking his name and calling him 'Backup'. It would harm anyone mentally, and it harmed him more than you could imagine. He snapped, and ran away. Later after, he became a murderer, hell-bent on creating a mystery I could not solve. My heart broke when I heard the news, but I kept up the game. And it was only a game to this young man, the killings nothing more than a way of pushing my buttons.

"When he killed the last victim, he set himself on fire. He thought that if he was gone, I would be simply chasing ghosts, and it would be the one case that L could not solve. However, Naomi Misora -the highest ranked woman and main investigator on that case- caught him and saved his life. He was arrested.

"His favorite food was strawberry jam. He could see the name and lifespan of a person above their head. He liked crawling around on all fours. He always stuck his finger in his mouth when he was thinking. And on January 4th, 2004, I believed that he died of a heart attack with no cause. But I, the doctors, and the undertaker were all wrong on that count. He died, and somehow came back.

"He first came in exactly one month ago, Light-kun. I was sitting alone in my apartment, and had just finished talking with the police. Light-kun, I couldn't stop him. He blindfolded me, gagged me, tied me up, and hid my struggling body in a trunk. When he left the building I was staying in, he told the desk attendants that his twin -he was talking about me- had asked him to pick up this trunk. Telling them that it was simply clothes and other items, he carried me outside and most likely put the trunk into a car.

"He took me out, still blindfolded, and tied me spread eagle on the ground. He told me that it was for revenge, and began to hit me, cut me with a knife, all the while telling me that I deserved it for beating him in the game. I'm sad to say that I pleaded with him, begged, and did everything he told me to if it would end the torture sooner.

"It only stopped four days ago, and he did it every week. I did not put up security, because I knew that he could get through it, and it would only make him angry. Any bodyguards he would kill. But once I was chained to you, he stopped. It seems that he thought that you were attractive, because four days ago, when I was tied, bruised and bloodied, to a pole, he speculated that kidnapping you would be even more interesting than me."

Ryuzaki turned his head away, certain that Light would hate him after this, call him names, and agree with his abuser. When he felt Light's arm on his, he flinched. But all Light ended up doing was giving Ryuzaki the most heartfelt and caring hug he had ever received. Ryuzaki simply cried his eyes out for the second time in front of Light. And Light said the most helpful and touching words he had ever heard:

"He won't hurt you again."

•••••

 **Coolnerdgirl: Looks like things are getting interesting on the fourth day of the handcuffs! What's going to happen next? Oh wait, I know already. Don't forget to read and review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Day 5

 **Coolnerdgirl:** Just a quick AN before the story, sorry to keep you guys waiting! Wow, poor L! Does anyone have any guesses about who the mystery character who looks like L is? It most likely won't take very long for someone to get it. : P

Right now, I'm considering making it longer than a week. What do you guys think? We do need more of Lawlight in our lives, so why not a month or something? I mean, they are one of the most interesting couples to write, because they're both manipulative, smart, and haven't really been seen in a relationship before….That's where Fanfiction comes in!

Ok, pay attention to this chapter, because it is one of the most important of them all! Light is going to get his memories back, and this will include more psychological trauma on Light/Kira's behalf. The two different personalities battling for control, and trying to decide what happens to L!

Well, this is longer than I planned it to be, so stop reading my notes and get to the story that finally involves the Note! (heh)

•••••

 _His captor had returned. Except now, he had Light with him. Trying to cry out, he simply found cloth in his mouth. The jailer was smiling, the smile of someone who has long since left sanity. Grabbing the amber-haired boy, the insane man used the rope to bind him. And Light is crying for help, because the red-eyed L is hitting him, and cutting him, and the true L cannot do a thing._

 _The monster leaves Light, battered and hog-tied, and promises to come back for more. L sees his vision blur, and soon the blurriness is covering everything, and why was there water on Ryuzaki's face? And the water is coming faster now, and the detective can taste it. The salt in the water tastes of regret, and losing what can never be returned. Never._

 _When he tries to talk to Light, to help, Light screams back._

"You monster! Why did you do this to me?"

 _He knew that no one would like him after they knew his secret. They would be in danger, and it would be all L's fault. Now he can never gain Light's trust again. His only friend, gone in a puff of strawberry smoke. And the amber-haired boy is fighting against his restraints, and they are snakes around the student's strong arms. Now there are screams, as the snakes reel back, and sink their teeth into the detective-in-training._

 _And now L is falling, falling, and the pit is back. But now they have new threats, and the one being dragged down is Light. L can only watch as his only friend is pulled down into the darkness. Screams echo around the dark abyss, and Ryuzaki wonders at the fact that they are in fact his screams, his yells of anguish, his cries of pain. But the dragging down isn't what is causing this grief, no, it is Light._

 _While he is dragged down, he is smiling._

•••••

It was Ryuzaki who finally woke up, panting for breath. Sweat poured down his face, mixing with the tears raining on his face. Light was still sleeping, and the great detective correctly assumed that he had not cried out during this night terror. Taking deep breaths, he pulled the handcuff against his wrist. Pain flashed through his brain, waking him up and returning him to his state of L.

Did he care that deeply for the younger man? Or was his fear of his kidnapper so deeply ingrained into his body and mind that everyone could be used against the great detective? Either way, he would have to deal with that strong double of himself. The black hair, the red eyes, the pale skin, his scent of strawberry jam and blood, a metallic and sweet smell.

Pulling on the chain, L attempted to wake Light up. When that didn't work, the genius walked over to the brunet, ready to shake him if that's what it took. Following through with part two of his Wake Up Light Yagami Plan™, Ryuzaki sat back down in his curled up way. "Wake up, Light-kun. Light-kun, Light-kun, Light-kun, Light-kun…."

The victim of L's shaking sat up, and groaned. "What is it, Ryuzaki?" His voice sounded tired, and the raven-haired man slightly regretted disturbing him from his deep slumber. "Don't just stare at me, why did you wake me up?" Suddenly, there was understanding in the student's eyes as he looked at the haunted expression on L's face.

Comfort washed over the world's best detective as he was offered tea, coffee, sweets. "Thank you, Light-kun."

"It's no problem, Ryuzaki. I really don't mind." L looked at the younger man. "You know, Ryuzaki, my sister used to have night terrors, like you. It would always help her to talk about them. Do you want to talk about it with me, or do you just want to go to the kitchen and eat something?"

"Light-kun will understand if I would not like to talk about it?"

"Of course! There's always something personal about dreams, a secret that is only yours. Just….If you ever do want to talk about it, I'm here."

The two left the bedroom, both still in their pajama bottoms. Even though they most likely could have come up with some way to get their shirts on, neither of them really minded any more. Leading the way to the kitchen, Light looked over his shoulder and smiled at Ryuzaki. A kind, caring smile. A slight blush slid its way onto the genius' face, and he decided to pass it off as a symptom from the dream.

Grabbing a box of cupcakes, the dark-haired man sat down. Light was making a pot of tea, moving as far as the handcuffs would allow. Starting the brew, he sat down across from L. "So, how bad was it?" When he saw the confused look on the sugar-obsessed detective's face, he made a little laugh. "Sorry, I keep on remembering Sayu. She really is sweet, but at night she was really tortured by her dreams. If you could even call them dreams, that is."

"Light-kun truly wants to know?"

Looking shocked, Light responded. "Of course I do! You are my first real friend, after all. Also…."

"Yes, Light-kun?"

"...nothing. Do you want to tell me?"

L's suspicions were confirmed with that last sentence. Light Yagami really did care about him. Light _**cared**_ about him. And he still suspected the only one who was close to him. Besides Watari, of course. Watari was the only one who wanted to take him after his parents died, the only one willing to train him and give him a home. But still, having a friend was certainly important, very important.

"It was a very painful nightmare. If Light-kun wanted to know where it would fall on a scale from 1-10, the answer would be 9.5. No, 10."

Light's eyes widened, and he looked shocked and sad. "10. 10! 10? That's awful! Are you alright?" He hit his face. "That was a stupid question. And I know you don't want pity, but I still feel bad for you."

"Light-kun honestly cares?"

"Don't you get it already, Ryuzaki? YES, I CARE."

•••••

"So the thing that Higuchi had was called….Death Note? Misa had one too, didn't she. It makes sense now!" Aizawa was proud of himself for figuring it out, especially when Light and L confirmed it.

"That is most likely."

"It's what I thought too, Aizawa. If you're wrong, Ryuzaki and I are also wrong."

"Would Light-kun like to see this notebook of death?"

Startled by the question, it took the brunet a short while to fully process what he had just heard. "What…? Oh. I honestly don't know. It seems fascinating, but also could be the worst murder weapon of all time. No, is the worst murder weapon of all time. But I do want to see this 'shinigami' all of you are talking about. Do they really exist? I mean, if a notebook that can kill people exists, I don't doubt that a shinigami exists. But I do want to see proof."

Ryuzaki sighed. "I do not think that Light-kun is going to enjoy this, but if Light-kun wants to see it…." He motioned to Watari, who nodded and left the room. "Watari is going to get the 'Death Note'. Light-kun will touch it, and will see the shinigami."

Watari re-entered, and with him he brought the notebook. Passing it to L, the elderly man left the room. He was going to close up the vault that had held the Note, and make sure that no one could figure out the complex codings and locks which protected the murder weapon.

The sable-eyed detective looked at Light. "Is Light-kun sure that he wants to touch the Death Note? The shinigami is…."

"It's fine, Ryuzaki. I do want to be on the same page as the rest of you, and it doesn't seem fair that I alone can't see this god of death."

"Shinigami Ryuk, come here!" Unseen to Light, the dark Death God floated over. He laughed, raspy and dry. The Task Force didn't pay any notice to this, because the blue-and-black god had been laughing like that since they had made contact with the notebook.

Light took the Death Note from L's hands. Screams filled the tense air, and the brunet's head was flooded with memories, a tornado dying down and making everything fit into place. Tsunamis crashed, volcanoes erupted, and Light Yagami knew the true identity of Kira. In fact, the student knew everything about Kira. Because now he knew that he and Kira were one and the same. And that was what made him scream.

•••••

"Is Light-kun alright?" Those were the first words that he heard when he wore up. Looking around, he was in his room with Ryuzaki. The detective was sitting in his normal way, studying Light. He looked concerned.

"Wha….?"

"Light-kun collapsed after seeing the shinigami. Was Light-kun afraid, or was the Death Note doing something to Light-kun?"  
"Honestly Ryuzaki, I don't know anymore. I honestly don't know." But it was not Light who said those words. It was Kira, the murderer. The two personalities were trying to force their way to the surface, but right now it was the darker side.

•••••

 _You're weak. You honestly just need to kill him. The plan I set in motion will be activated when I decide it to be. And once that happens, you will be gone. I will be at the surface._

 _ **No. I am the real Light Yagami. You are just a fake created by the Death Note. I do have your memories, but I will kill you off. Destroying the notebook will do the trick. Light Yagami will forget all about being Kira, and I will regain control.**_

 _You are letting your feelings get in the way. Rem is already set up to kill him, and I just have to be in control when it happens. Otherwise the game will be over._

 _ **Game? GAME? You think that this is a game? This is the real world. L is the only real friend that I have, and I will not allow you to kill him. He is the only person outside of my family that I care for with all of my heart.**_

 _He will never care for you, not when he knows what you are. What you've done. Who you've killed. Ryuzaki will send you to your death, unless you send him to his. You have known this from the beginning._

 _ **He cares about me! I can tell. And he has shown weakness to me. I am the only person besides Watari….**_

 _Really? Is that so? Why is Watari so special to L?_

 _ **I….**_

 _I thought so._

 _ **I will NOT let you kill L! You won't get control again!**_

 _You can try to push me down, but I will pull you down with me. I am a part of you, until the Death Note is gone._

 _ **And it will be gone. Don't you worry.**_

 _Oh, we'll see. We'll see…._


	6. Chapter 6

Day 6

 **Coolnerdgirl:** I have an awesome triple shoutout to **MadLikeWinter**! They favorited my story, reviewed my story, and correctly guessed who L's kidnapper was! It was Beyond Birthday, from the novel _Death Note Another Note: The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases_. He's a really fun character to write, because insanity is so unstable and, well, crazy! I also have another shoutout to **Kusama-Shiori** for following my story. Yay!

Anyways, just to clarify what was going on in the last section of Day 5: That was the two aspects of Light: Kira and Light Yagami. They were arguing about what would happen now that Kira had returned to the surface. The bolded and italicized one was Light Yagami, and the italicized one was Kira.

So, what do you guys think so far? Don't forget to review, and feel free to ask any questions! This chapter is gonna be a little violent, and BB will return! Dun dun dunnnnnn…..

Oh, also: Please don't judge for the stupid nicknames that I make Beyond call L and Light, they really are idiotic. But that's why a crazy person came up with them! (in this case, I'm the crazy person)

•••••

Light Yagami couldn't sleep.

It wasn't just the normal non-sleep that L had put upon him; even when L was quiet and dreaming the brunet's eyes stayed open. What was happening to him? He was Kira, and he was Light, and he was Soichiro Yagami's son, but he was gay, and the world kept on spinning like the world's biggest killer wasn't awake.

But who was Light Yagami? Because it was Light Yagami who had picked up the notebook, but it wasn't Light Yagami who thought himself a god. Because it was Light Yagami who forgot about the notebook, but it was also Light Yagami who touched the book again. Light Yagami had regained his memories, but there was another personality in his body. Kira.

The word was foul, and the real form of the brunet's personality hated the alter ego. Kira had red hair, red eyes, and no tolerance to criminals. Light Yagami had brown hair, brown eyes, and thought that all criminals deserved a fair trial. And they were opposites, but also so very similar. Chocolate hair mixed with blood eyes, sweet and metallic, just like….

The student sat up, breathing quickly. According to L, he wasn't the only one whose scent was sweet and metallic. Did he smell chocolate or strawberries? And was he imagining that smell of blood, or was it staining his hands? No one could know what was going on. And strawberries always had the least juice, hid all of their marks, but were as red as red could be.

Scanning the room, he looked for anyone, any _thing_ , out of place. The door was closed, the walls weren't covered in any foreign substances, the floors were their normal carpeted self, and Ryuzaki was sleeping peacefully next to him. But wait….Were those footprints in the carpet? And was the door slightly open? And looking over at the noirette next to him, a dark thought crossed his mind. Was L _really_ sleeping?

No, he was being paranoid. Light needed to calm down, and he would have to start by taking nice, deep breaths. In, and out. In, and out. In, and out….Soon he was relaxed, and looking over at the still form of the pale detective, his tranquility returned. He matched his breathing to L's, and started to drift off. _Maybe when I wake,_ Light thought, _I can speak with Ryuzaki about this. I could possibly destroy the notebooks, and then we could be happy together…._

•••••

Beyond Birthday thought that it was easy to break in. Easy to find the sleeping bodies. Even easier, considering that they were already chained together. And the easiest part of all was taking them. Both were heavy sleepers. Both were easily moved. And both were easily taken out. Too easy, maybe, but the blood-stained version of L never paused for a minute.

He was clinically insane, after all, and why would a petty thing like the police stop him? Technically, he was dead. They couldn't arrest a nameless criminal, and even if they could, it would be his first offence in this second life. Laughing to himself, and the rest of the world that could hear, he drove in his dark car, with a dark purpose, to a dark place, into a dark future.

Taking the sleeping detectives, he undid their temporary bonds. Softly singing _Happy Birthday_ to himself, he sat them against one wall of his base; an abandoned warehouse with no people in the surrounding area. Leaving the chain that connected the two bodies and hearts, he got to work. He took off both of their pants, leaving them in their boxers.

Grabbing a box that he used for all of his imprisonments, he took out his materials. He hoisted the brunet up, and carry-dragged him to one of the support poles of the warehouse. Beyond handcuffed Light's hands behind his back and behind the pole, did the same to his feet, and wrapped a chain around his waist.

Then he did the same to L, and prepared for when they would wake up. Somehow grabbing a jar of strawberry jam out of nowhere, he began to scoop up great amounts of the gooey thing with his bare hand. He stained his face, but the jam wasn't any different from the blood. Especially because they were both delicious to B, and they always were somewhere near him.

Light groggily opened his eyes. Where was he? It was cold. And the scent that he could consider his own was on the air, sugar and gore floating and twisting. Suddenly, it all fit together. It was Beyond! He started struggling against the bonds, and his head snapped up. He called out to L: "Ryuzaki! It's Beyond! Wake up!" The raven-haired detective opened his eyes slowly, and realized where he was.

"Light-kun, we are in a very dangerous situation. I need too…." His words were cut short by a punch from his evil double. Smiling widely, the red eyed man eyed L.

"Oh, you're even prettier than before!" He scooped up the ivory-skinned man's chin, and looked down on him. "You should know that you cannot get out of this, and neither will your boyfriend. You should know by now that you are mine."

"Beyond, stop hurting Ryuzaki!" The captor and the imprisoner both looked at Light, and he glared at the latter. "You can hurt me instead, just don't hurt him again. Please, hurt me instead." The brunet wasn't resisting the chains anymore, and his head hung limply. "He doesn't deserve to be hurt that way."

Inside of Light, Kira was angry. _Light Yagami, how did you gain control? Never mind that, we need you to be convincing so that I can get out of this safely. And become God!_

 _ **Oh, Kira. You never learn. I am in control because the real Light needs me to be. It is the only way that the one person he loves can make it out alive. And love does not make sense. It is overpowering, and cannot be stopped. You of all people should know this; it was on love for the world and humankind that you started your war on criminals.**_

"Oh, I see why you're his boyfriend! He's so _loving_. Light, does he really deserve this? He did kill me, you know." Beyond threw his head back and laughed at the detectives.

"I don't care, I don't care, I DON'T CARE! I love him." He spat at Beyond. "There, it's out. I love Ryuzaki, and even if no one accepts that, I do. I love L. I love Ryuzaki. I love Ryuga, Coil, Denueve, and any of his other aliases."

Tears were in Light's eyes as he said this, and he soon began to cry. L noticed that it was the first time that the chocolate-haired boy had ever really shown weakness in front of him. The genius with black pools for eyes was truly touched, and barely stopped himself from crying too.

But Beyond was simply delighted at this news. "Oh, you two really are in love? Perfect." He took out his knife, and slashed at Light's right leg. Biting his lip, he stifled a cry. The coffee-eyed student couldn't let B hear him call out in pain. "That won't do at all, Lighty Light!" He swiped again, this time making a deeper cut.

This time, the wounded detective let out a scream that showed his grief, pain, and love all at once. But even as the strawberry killer punched, kicked, and full out tortured Light, he never begged for it to stop. Somehow, he understood that Beyond only wanted to torture one. And if that had to be Light, so be it. L wouldn't get hurt.

Ryuzaki watched in horror as BB mutilated the second detective. This must have been his plan, to torture one physically and the other mentally….So he did care about Light. The mirror-eyed prisoner started full-out sobbing, and his world became screams and tears. Why him? _It should have been me_ , L thought. _It should have been me._

Suddenly, the blood-stained criminal stopped. "Is Elly alright? Was seeing his boyfriend hurt too much?" He threw back his head and laughed. "This has just started." Leaving Light hanging down in pain and defeat, he began to swipe at L.

"NO!" Again, all heads turned to Light. "You said….that only I….would get….hurt." Coughing up blood, he lifted his head. "Don't….hurt….Ryuzaki." There was steel resolve in his chocolate eyes, even though his body was damaged. B, being smart, had only really harmed the lower half of his body. The rest could be visible.

"Light-kun." The mentally injured detective was speaking. "Let me get hurt. Light-kun will die, and I cannot allow that." Turning to Beyond, who was laughing hysterically, he said, "Go ahead. Hurt me. I know you get pleasure from it."

The clock struck four, and they all lifted their heads to look at previously mentioned clock. "Well, Elly, tonight's your lucky night. No torture for you! I don't wanna let you two handsome men go, but four is _shi_ , and death is what you two leave in. Buh bye!" Beyond undid their chains, and the two 'handsome men' fell to the ground. "Oh, and I'm gonna take these with me, darlings." He grabbed their pants from the floor, and dashed out the door.

Once Beyond was gone, L ran over to Light. The latter weakly smiled up at the former, and made a feeble attempt at a thumbs up. "Hey Ryuzaki. So that's Beyond, huh? Seems jealous of my good looks."

"Not funny, Light-kun." Looking over the injuries caused by B, Ryuzaki was worried. They looked deep, but his double wouldn't kill them yet, right? Surprised by his lack of an answer, he pulled his injured partner up into a sitting position. "Can Light-kun walk?"

Trying and failing to stand up, the brunet shook his head. "I don't think so, Ryuzaki. But if I could lean on you, I might be able to." The noirette offered his hand, and Light took it. Hoisting himself up, he put almost all of his weight on the world's greatest detective.

"Light-kun cannot walk," L said while picking up the To-Oh student. "I will keep Light-kun from walking." And it was both L and Ryuzaki who said these words, because they were united in their interest in Light.

"Woah! A-alright, Ryuzaki."

And that was how they made their way back to the headquarters, into their room, and fell comfortably into bed. None of the other Task Force members ever went into their room anyway, and L had taken down the security cameras in that room. Even with the threat of BB over their heads at all time, they were content.


	7. Chapter 7-Part 1

Day 7-Part 1

 **Coolnerdgirl:** Poor Light and L! Thanks to **SugoiSagan, Elsa Lawliet** , and the guest who goes by **S** for reviewing chapter 6, **Anikaxs** , **Elsa Lawliet** , and **Pineplapple** for following the story, and **Pineplapple** for favoriting it. Remember, I can always use your advice, and comments are great! Either way, thanks to all of you for just taking the time to read this story, and I hope that you are enjoying it!

I'm going to make a poll to see if anyone wants me to leave it at one week, or if I should keep it going. Please vote! I want your opinion on it, because I'm not sure myself what I'm going to do. It's on my profile (I think) : P

No matter what happens; if I stay with this story or not, I'm still going to have Lawlight as my absolute _favorite_ Death Note ship of all time. And more fanfics will be on their way! Anyways, I'm going to treat this chapter like a conclusion chapter, and if I get enough votes that say I should continue….CONTINUE I SHALL!

•••••

The deep wounds on Light's legs had been treated, and he could hobble around. His cheek had a large bruise, but it was nothing compared to the slash that went from the brunet's hip to his knee. That could still be opened up, and it was hard to explain when it randomly started bleeding to the Task Force.

Overall, the Task Force was suspicious, but didn't know what had happened. Soichiro Yagami was worried for Light, but nowhere near as worried as Sayu and L. It seemed that they both cared equally for Light, and even though Sachiko was his mother, she cared from afar.

Ryuzaki was the most concerned, and most days he had himself and his partner work from their shared room. Some times of the day the carpet was its normal gray shade, others it was splattered with the crimson of fresh blood. The chocolate-haired teenager always hid his pain, although he found it hard to hide from someone he was chained to. The mirror eyed detective was the one who cared the most, and could identify the small changes in his first friend's behavior.

One drizzling September 28th, L stared blankly at his laptop screen. There was no headway in the Kira case, and it seemed that he had hit a mental dead end. "But who is Kira…." Fiddling with his hands, he bit the inside of his cheek. He had no idea who the mass murderer was, but his suspicions of Light were complex. The percentages were going up, but it was the first time that personal feelings had entered a case.

The chain was loose, but the detective payed no heed to that large warning sign. He assumed that the coffee-eyed student was either asleep or still in the large bed they shared. Incorrectly, as he soon would see. "Light-kun, come here." Those words were spoken as Ryuzaki pushed off of the table to turn around his chair. "Light-kun…?"

The white sheets were disturbed, and there were several dots of brownish-red dried blood on them. Chained to the bed was the cuff previously on the missing detective's wrist, and next to it: a note and an apple. Quickly jumping off of his chair, he ran over to the side with the items.

The note read:

' _Elly,_

 _I got your little boyfriend! He's so cute, and now he's mine forever! Oh, he's with me, of course, and I'm never gonna kill him, he's too adorable to spoil. Chocolate goes so well with strawberries, of course, but blood makes everything better, wouldn't you agree? Especially on birthdays, when everyone can enjoy their beautiful scents. Well, what are you going to do? Preserve yourself, or save your little Night Light?_

 _Happy birthday to me, presents are welcome. Especially strawberry jam, yum! Lighty Light is handsome, especially when he's all mine and my new friend's! But she's nowhere near as amazing as my new moon, god of the night. Sleep tight, little Light…._

 _So what will the great Lawlipop do? Light's waiting!_

 _-BB'_

The apple was a plain, red apple that L immediately despised. He threw it across the room, smashing it against a wall. Juice dripped out of it, slowly making its way down the cream paint. It would leave a stain, which Watari would hate, but Ryuzaki didn't care. He had taken Light….No, this made perfect sense. Emotional manipulation.

Another problem crossed the lone detective's mind: The chain. It was attached to the bed, and that meant that he was stuck. It was a simple enough snare, but he could easily grab the one key from his pocket. Reaching his hand into the denim, it came out empty. Frantically patting the side of his jeans, he felt nothing.

Beyond had taken the key, too. Frustrated, he walked back over to his laptop. Readying his microphone, he called up Watari. "Hello, L. Do you require my assistance?" The calligraphic W that was the elderly man's symbol comforted the noirette, and a pang of worry crossed his consciousness. If he told the gray-haired man about Beyond, he would be in danger. That could not happen.

"No. I simply wanted to…Ask you something." This was a question that had been swirling around in Ryuzaki's mind for quite some time, and it was only natural that he would ask his main confidante, Watari.

"What is that, L?"

"Do you understand my feelings for Yagami Light?"

"According to my observations, I believe that you have developed feelings for him. Of course, this could be an incorrect observation."

"No, your observation is correct. I do deeply care for Light-kun." A slight blush traced its way across the pale face of the world's greatest detective, and he was glad that his communications would not reveal his feelings.

"Ah. Well, L, I must be off. This was a very interesting talk, thank you." The W disappeared, and it was replaced with the darkness of a shut down computer monitor. Quite similar, Ryuzaki mused, to the blackness of being lonely. It was a new feeling to the detective, because in the past he had only needed cases for company.

 _Light Yagami,_ the genius mused, _why do I love you?_ But he already knew the answer to that question. The student was a creature of many layers, his sarcastic and rude side hidden under a calm mask of polite disinterest and boredom. The brunet was handsome, and he was struggling to understand himself. _All alike to me, but you still could be Kira..._

•••••

"Ungh…Where am I?" Drowsy, confused, and disoriented, the subject of L's affections began to wake up. He was very effectively bound, with chains keeping his left wrist to his left ankle, and his right wrist to his right ankle. The metal links couldn't have been more than one foot each, and Light was forced into an egg-like position.

Aside from that, there was a cuff around his neck that was attached to a stone wall. "Wha….what happened?" His mind was sluggish, a side effect from the sedatives that were put into his drink by Beyond. Attempting to pull himself out of the drug-sleep, he observed his surroundings.

He was in a dark, damp room with stone walls that had moss growing out of the cracks. It seemed like a basement, and one single bare bulb was hanging from the ceiling. That light was on, and it was swinging slightly. Light was attached to the mossiest wall, with other neck-cuffs lined up next to him. All unoccupied, thankfully.

"Hey! Whoever took me here, let me go!" Suddenly, he realized who would do this to him. But if it was who he thought it was, where was L? The most pressing matter, at the moment, was to find a way out of this mess. First thing, the neck cuff. That was restricting his movement the most, and was really the only thing keeping him in the room.

 _Oh, Light. Don't you realize how perfect this is? If Beyond comes, he has the shinigami eyes. He can tell you L's real name! And then the game will be over. We will win, and justice will prevail. Ryuzaki is simply a block in the way of righteous judgement. I simply have to dispose of him. That is the only step you have to take to be victorious._

Hysterical laughter started to force its way out of Light's mouth. He threw his head back and laughed. Cackling loudly, his eyes began to change into their murderous shade. Hair morphing into crimson, chocolate and blood. Soon, his mind would reach the same level of insanity that haunted his captor.

 _ **No! L is on the right side of justice. I am not a fool, you cannot suppress me. Yagami Light is the true us. And I will destroy you. The Death Note will be burned.**_

Eyes and hair flashed, brown and red. "Get out!" Grabbing the side of his head, he curled up into a ball. The brunet began to scream in pain and confusion, and his two personas fought for control.

 _I am justice!_

 _ **I will destroy you!**_

 _No, you won't. You don't even know where the Death Note is, do you?_

 _ **I have your memories. Yes, I do know where that murder weapon is.**_

 _L will die._

 _ **I am justice!**_

 _I am righteous, and I will reign over the new world!_

 _ **People won't change, you should know that. Fear will rule their lives, and you are only mortal. You will die, and your "loyal" followers will desert you. Kira will become a bedtime story that children will hear at night, and Kira will be the monster under the bed. Is that what you want?**_

 _Don't you understand? I will gain the trust and love of the world, as a god. No, not a god, the God. Kira will be the one to cleanse this earth, and I will purge evil. Kira will live on forever, and the Death Note will be a holy instrument. And L will die, oh yes, he will die._

•••••

Inside the mind of Yagami Light, two beings existed. Originally one had control, but that one being had split into two separate manifestations. The original being was named Raito, and was slightly evil. Raito controlled everything, and was eventually corrupted by the Death Note. But its corruption also created a more purified version of Raito.

The one most like the original, the purified version, was named the same as the physical being. This half was remorseful, kind, caring, and more understanding of actual humans. It appeared as a human, with large brown eyes, light brown hair, tan skin, and a kind smile. Light generally wore a light gray suit with a blue tie.

The corrupted version, the Death Note half, was named Kira. This half was manipulative, cruel, detached, and considered all humans to be below itself. It appeared as a human, with narrow red eyes, blood red hair, paper white skin, and an evil grin. Kira always wore a black suit with a red tie.

Currently, these two beings were fighting. While the physical form of Light was screaming in pain, Kira and Light were attacking each other. Verbal debate was flying, as were blows, and the two entities were battling for control. It was a tie, of course, as these two beings were firmly parts of the real Yagami Light.

"Why would L ever want to be with you? Did he ever say that he cared at all for you?" Kira yelled as he threw a roundhouse kick. "That night in the warehouse, when you confessed to him. He never said he liked you at all!"

"Oof. He never said he didn't, and even if he doesn't, his justice is right!" Light punched his fellow manifestation squarely in the nose, and backed away. "Also, he was screaming when we were being tortured. That was a scream of anguish and lost love, not of anger or sadness. What do you know of love?"

Staggering backwards, Kira clutched his face. Groaning in pain, a diabolical grin plastered itself across his face. "I know that it is worthless, and that it is a powerful tool. Why hasn't L shown any of it to you?"

"What? I…" Taken aback by the verbal attack, Light took a step backwards. "Because both of us are under constant surveillance. He cannot show it, you know how Oto-san is firmly against homosexual relationships. I would be removed from the Task Force permanently." He charged at the darkly dressed personality, yelling as he did so.

"Heh. You never learn, do you." Stepping aside, Kira kicked Light in the back, knocking him down. "L doesn't care, no one does. Misa is a dolt, and everyone around you is an idiot. And the only way for you to win," he said while putting a foot on the more innocent version of Yagami Light's head, "is to kill L. That's all there is to it. Kill L, and nothing will be in your way."

Face shoved into the ground, blood gushing out of his nose, and powerless; Light thought. He truly considered Kira's point of view, but saw only a psychopath with a Messiah complex obsessed with power. "What pleasure do you find in this?"

"What do you mean? I am cleaning up this rotten world, one criminal at a time. It isn't hard to comprehend, and I will be the God of the new world. L will die, and I already have a plan. A simple plan that will enable me to get rid of Rem and L at the same time, one that is already in motion."

The two stayed there for a long time, thinking about their existence. Why were they there? They both didn't know, but like the shinigami, they worried about survival. That was their main goal in their futile lives that would only exist as long as Yagami Light's. Neither of them knew of Raito, destroyed before his time, killed before the physical body.

Neither of them knew of Raito.


	8. Chapter 7-Part 2

Day 7-Part 2

 **Coolnerdgirl:** So it seems that after the week is up, I will be continuing this story! No one has voted on the poll thing, but in the reviews for Day 7-Part 1, no less than four people said that I should continue! Shoutout to those four for reviewing and in a way, voting. They are **SugoiSaian, Elsa Lawliet, MadLikeWinter,** and **Pineplapple**. Thanks, guys!

What's going to happen to them? Will L rescue Light? And who is Beyond's mysterious female friend? Questions, questions. Even I'm not sure what will happen, but I do know the end! Day 7 will have at least 3 parts, by the way, so not all of those questions will be answered in this part.

PM me or review if you have any suggestions or questions, I will be happy to answer them if they don't spoil the story. Goooooo Lawlight!

Also, _chichi_ is dad in Japanese, and _haha_ is mom in Japanese.

•••••

Soichiro Yagami was visiting home. His wife, Sachiko, was very glad to see him, because he had been working and staying at headquarters for around a month. Sayu, however, was extremely worried for Light, and questioned her father mercilessly.

" _Chichi_ , where is Light staying? I'm 15, I need to at least help him get settled in his apartment with Misa-Misa. Also, I'm not a complete idiot. You wouldn't disown him for that stupid of a reason, Misa's really nice! Plus you said that you approved of her. It's not like it's a guy, you have no reason to keep us from seeing him." Sayu was standing in front of her father, hands on her hips. "I mean seriously, what the hell were you thinking? Why disown Light, a total genius, who would be a huge help in the Kira case?"

"Honey…." Sachiko put one hand on her daughter's shoulder.

" _Haha_ , please just let me talk with _chichi_. I know you mean well, but I need to know! _Chichi_ would be a total idiot if he disowned Light, he could totally help with the Kira case!"

Sachiko retreated to the kitchen, understanding her daughter's resolve. She decided instead to listen in to what had happened to her son, because she was just as curious as Sayu. _So I have to figure out where Light is,_ the caring mother thought, _and somehow get Sayu to him as well._ Putting her ear to the door, she leaned in to listen.

"I have to tell you something, Sayu. Light...never moved in with Misa. He's working on the Kira case with the Task Force and L."

"I KNEW IT!" Sayu jumped up, doing a small victory dance. "Now where is he?"

"I can't tell you that, sweetie. That's top secret information. Even the information that Light is working with L is secret, and I should not have told you."

"Oh come on," Sayu said, rolling her eyes, "you've told me this much already. And I wanna meet this L guy!"

"Sayu….

" _Chichi_ , really? Just tell me!"

"No. That's it Sayu, go to your room."

"Ugh!" She stormed up to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

Sayu's bedroom was by far the most decorated room in the entire Yagami household. Posters of Hideki Ryuga plastered the walls, along with other pop sensations. Stuffed animals lined the windows and rested on shelves, and the floor was covered in random items. Underneath the layer of stuff, the carpet was a wall-to-wall in a light blue shade. Headphones lay discarded on her bunk bed, attached to a small music player.

She had always lived in her brother's shadow, but that meant that she always looked up to him. Sayu cared very greatly for Light, and something seemed off about him and Misa. Misa was nice, she supposed, but didn't seem like Light's type. And what Soichiro had told her sealed the deal.

 _Maybe I should follow him, or bug him? No, I don't have any bugs, or cameras,_ Sayu thought, deeply focused. _Following him seems like the best idea. Or maybe I could ask Misa! We've always gotten along, and she can let things out when she doesn't mean to. That will be my main plan, but if that doesn't work, I'm following him to work._

•••••

"Misa's in _jail_? What do you mean, jail? I have to speak with her! No, I don't care if she's the second Kira. I need to see her!"

Pause.

"My father is Yagami Soichiro, you hear? Let me see her!"

Pause.

"Oh, shut up. I'm coming, and you can't stop me."

Pause.

"Don't you 'Sayu-chan' me! You haven't even met me! Oh, is that so?"

Pause.

"You have got to be kidding me! Hold music? He's going to be in trouble if he isn't actually checking Misa's cell…."

Long pause.

"What do you mean, she's escaped? Ok, hold up. I thought that that prison was run by L. Isn't it unescapable?"

Pause.

"Just check the video feeds! How dumb can you get?"

Long pause.

"It's erased? WHAT? Ok, I'm on my way, shut up, I don't care if you think I'm cute. I am going to personally investigate this. SHUT UP, BAKA!"

Dial tone.

•••••

Akio Hamasaki was in his fourth year on the NPA. Needless to say, he was very surprised when a girl no taller than 4'10" marched in and demanded to see the model convicted as the second Kira. She couldn't have been more than 15 years old, and the student (he thought she was a student, anyway) looked furious.

"Now, calm down, you can't see Amane Misa…."

"Oh, shut it! Let me see her!"

"I'm afraid that that is impossible right now. She is not currently in the facilities, and there is no way to reach her."

"Then at least let me see the cell, baka."

"There is no possible way for a civilian to make it past here, unless they're visiting."

"Fine. I hate giving away my real name, but my dad is Yagami Soichiro. I'm Yagami Sayu. Can I see the cell?"

"You're a Yagami? I'm so sorry. May I see some form of identification?"

"I'm not even 18 yet. But will a school ID work?" She paused, searching Akio's face. "Wait, I can't show you my ID. How can I trust you?"

"Here, I'll show you mine first." Pulling out his police badge, he gave it to her. It showed his face, the name _Hamasaki Akio,_ and his rank.

"Alright, it seems to match up." Grabbing her school ID, she showed it to him. It read _Yagami Sayu_ , and also showed her school name.

"Come right this way, Yagami-san." Leading her down rows of cells, he stopped in front of cell 1956-APG.

The door was hanging off of its hinges, seemingly broken down by some strong force. Some of the bars had a sticky red-clear substance on them, which was still dripping off. Misa was nowhere to be seen, but there was a message on the back wall. That message read:

 _Finally found my friend!_

Looking around the scene, Sayu pulled out a notebook from her bag. Flipping open the red cover, she took notes.

-Some substance (jam?) on bars, floor, walls

-Note reading 'Finally found my friend!" on back wall (see picture)

-Cell number 1956-APG

"So, Hamasaki-san. Have you tested for DNA yet? And have you compared the handwriting on the wall to anyone in the NPA yet? Do you even know what the weird stuff on the bars is? What's the message written in? Those are all things that you should've checked earlier, I mean, I know to check them, so it's kinda stupid if you didn't."

Surprised at her sassiness and demands, Akio took a step back. "Slow down, Yagami-san. The DNA doesn't match anyone in our database, and neither does the handwriting. The stuff on the bars is strawberry jam. And the message is written in a mixture of strawberry jam and blood."

 _This is confusing, but I need to slow down._ Sayu's thoughts were a whirl in her head, and she tried to calm them down. _I need to keep asking him questions so that I can figure out who the hell got Misa._

 _What the hell is going on here?_


	9. Chapter 7-Part 3

Day 7-Part 3

 **Coolnerdgirl** : Hello! Thanks to **SugoiSaian** for the suggestions, I'm really considering using the second one. So, how are you guys liking the story so far? After I bring day 7 to a close, should I add on more to this Lawlight fic? I have lots of questions for you guys, so please help me out by answering them! Also, should this end in a really sad way? Probably not, but I'm considering it. I have some real heart-wrenching ideas, including possible main character deaths….

I hate making Light and L suffer, so last chapter involved Sayu. I really wish that in the manga and anime she had more development, but what's done is done. They did say that she liked Hideki Ryuga, so that gave me something to work with, but she really is underdeveloped.

Back to my fic, follow me! This chapter is gonna be pretty violent, so I'm giving you a heads up in advance. Also, kudos to anyone who knows who Beyond's friend is! She's going to be mentioned in this chapter a lot, so her name will be revealed, but congrats to anyone who figured it out before today!

To be honest, Misa was in jail for more than a couple days, it just wasn't revealed to Light. Just wanted to make that clear, because this chapter would be confusing if you didn't know that. Wouldn't make any sense at all, really, because….(damn I just revealed some of the plot damn damn damn)

•••••

She looked at the form of Light Yagami, huddled on the floor. Allowing herself a small, dark, laugh at his misfortune for angering Beyond, she walked into the room where her prisoner was held. His hair was a muddy looking shade of red, and when he lifted his head to look at her, one eye was red and the other was brown.

"M-M-Misa? Is that you?" His voice was shaky, uncertain, as if multiple people were all trying to voice their own opinions.

"Yes, I am Misa." She had lost all of her feelings for Light in jail, which had also shaped her into a more sadistic and dark version of herself. "How do you like it here?"

"What are you doing, Misa? And why are you working with Beyond?"

 _Sheesh, even I didn't think that she'd come here. What about you, Light?_

 _ **Well, this is a new development. Why did Beyond take her with him?**_

Misa began to laugh. Softly, but cruelly. It was clear that there was something evil, something dark, behind her quiet laugh. The laugh showed her loss of sanity, or her loss of seeing the Light in everything. ((sorry, I had to put that in))

"Oh, Light. You never learn, do you? Or maybe you don't have your memories back yet?"

 _I'll handle this one, she needs my recollections and we might even get out of this alive._

 _ **As little as I like giving you control, the physical Light needs you to survive.**_

"Of course I have my memories, Misa. It's not that hard to regain them. And I did try to stop L from getting you, but if I tried to hard he would suspect me as working with you. I am Kira, and you are my eyes."

Misa took a step back. "Light…" The word seemed heartfelt, and for a second both Light and Kira believed that they could get out of it. It didn't seem that way after she kicked him squarely in the nose. Blood gushed out, and with nothing to stop the flow the detective became covered with it.

"I'm not a fool. I know that you like L, it's obvious to me. It's easy to tell when someone is in love, deeply in love, as I know how it feels." She glared down at Light, and he was reminded of how he manipulated her. "Very deep."

The brunet was so focused on trying to stay alive that he hadn't noticed how Misa had changed. Her once long blonde hair had been cut short, nearly as short as his. She had a long scar running across her face, from above her left eye to her right cheek. The once bubbly gothic Lolita dresser had changed her wardrobe to a simpler style, but she wore only black. Her lipstick also was black, further accentuating her piercing blue eyes.

Behind her, Beyond walked into the room. "Hi Lighty! How's Missy Misa treating you? Ooh, is that blood? Aw, I wanted the first hit."

"He was being annoying. I shut him up." Her cold demeanor further proved her anger at Light, and how dark she had become. "You can have the next hit, Beyond."

"Yay! Happy birthday to me," he said as he knelt down next to Light. "I don't need to say that this is going to hurt, right?" Making a fist with his hand, he drove it up under the student's chin. That threw his head back, making the cold metal of the cuff around his throat dig into his neck.

 _Ok, this isn't working._

 _ **You can say that again. What happened to Misa?**_

 _She changed in prison, I guess...Well this is interestingly dangerous for us._

 _ **Wait! L might be coming for me.**_

 _I think you mean us, Light._

 _ **No, he's coming for me, Kira. He fell in love with Yagami Light, not Kira.**_

"Beyond, when do you believe L will arrive? It is clear that he is in love with Light, of course, but what time do you think he will join the party?"

"Soon, Miss Misa! Don't worry, we'll have a nice welcome for him when he does come."

Coughing, the Kira half of Light took control and observed the situation. _How am I getting out of this? I still need to become God. My power is still mine, just temporarily out of reach. I'm getting nowhere... No, I need to clear my mind. Focus on the problem at hand._

"Misa, Beyond. Why did you kidnap me?" Kira was trying to stall, attempting to prevent more harm to the physical body. It didn't work.

"Nice try, Yagami. Stalling won't work." Misa shoved him backwards, which really was not what Light wanted. His egg-like position was close to L's sitting position, so flying backwards made him lose his balance. The detective was forced onto his back, unable to move anywhere. "I'm not the stupid airhead Misa who was in love with you."

 _ **This isn't working, Kira. Let me take control.**_

•••••

L was deep in thought, in a sleep-like state not dissimilar to paralysis. He hadn't moved for 15 minutes, all because he was meditating on how he would rescue Light. If he let any of the Task Force or Watari in on his evil doppleganger, they would be in even more danger than before. Also, the cameras would capture his every move; not something you want when you need to sneak out of a highly fortified building.

There were no cameras in his room, or bugs for that matter…. _Definitely something I overlooked._ The noirette almost regretted what he hadn't built in, but he reassured himself. _I need to focus on the now. The past is in the past, and is unchangeable. Only the future is in my control._ Sticking his thumb in his mouth, he narrowed his eyes. _How can I rescue Light-kun?_

A gentle knock on his door snapped him out of his revery. He had forgotten that Watari entered his room at 5:27 sharp for his breakfast of cake, tea, and sugar cubes. Later on in the day, the elderly caretaker would bring L his supplements. With an all sugar diet, the world's three greatest detectives needed other nutrients to stay alive. He was only human, after all.

"Now is not a good time, Watari."

"Are you currently in danger?"

 _Yes,_ L silently answered to himself. "Setting aside the danger that comes with the title of L, no, I am not in any immediate danger." _Lies, lies, all of those were lies…_

"Is Yagami Light currently in danger?"

Taken aback by this question, L quickly regained his composure. But not fast enough to escape Watari's notice. "L, is Yagami Light currently attached to the handcuffs on both of your personas?"

"No, he is not."

"Is he in the room with you?"

"..."

Watari took his silence as a yes, correctly guessing the situation. "I see. I assume you do not desire my assistance in this incident?"

"Correct. Thank you, Watari."

"I will leave the tray outside." The mirror-eyed detective heard the distinctive sound of dress shoes against hardwood slowly fading out of earshot, and sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Even with Watari not disclosing information to the Task Force, they would eventually notice when L and Light didn't show up for work.

There was a window on the east wall, covered by thick shades. After walking over, Ryuzaki pulled down on the chain that controlled the blinds. Under the fabric, a heavy metal grate blocked the only unguarded exit. _Am I really about to do this? There is a 90%...No, 95% chance of failure. But how else will I get to Light-kun?_

L, forgetting that Watari watched the security feeds, that the security cameras and bugs were disabled by Beyond, that the Task Force would get out of his way if he ordered them to, and that there most likely were many other exits, opened the window. Looking down, he remembered that he was on the 44th floor. _How morbid..._


	10. Chapter 7-Part 4

Day 7-Part 4

 **Coolnerdgirl:** Dun dun duhhhhhhh! Cliffhangers, anyone? Thanks to **HilaremBeatitudinem** for following my story, **SugoiSaian** for reviewing, and also to **HilaremBeatitudinem** for favoriting my story! I just want to give a big thank you to all of you guys for taking the time to read this, it really means alot to me and I appreciate that you took the time to look at my fic!

So, what do you guys think about the story so far? This is my second to last chapter, but if you guys have any ideas, I'll work them in! I love reviews, and I really couldn't have gotten this far in the story without your guys' support and comments! Even just reading it is helpful, THANK YOU SO MUCH!

What is L going to do? Why did Misa change so much? Will Light and L make it out of this alive? Should I make this a really sad fic? I definitely want to hear what you guys think for the last question, that's for sure. I'm considering making this have a sad ending, but I need input. You'll find out how it ends when I write it, don't worry I have a basic idea of what I'm doing. (I think.)

 _Nanite kotoda_ is how you say _Oh my God_ in Japanese.

Enjoy the penultimate chapter to a Week of Lawlight!

•••••

Sayu had decided to follow her father to work. It seemed like the only logical way to find Light, and she knew that she could do it. "So I have to hide my hair, and my clothing taste. That would be the things that _chichi_ would be looking for, if he was looking for me. But how will I do that? Maybe….That's it!" In her excitement, Sayu threw the door open, banging it against the wall. The paintings shook, but she payed no heed to them.

Running down the hall to Light's room, she charged full force into the door. "Owww." Opening the door, she looked around. The room was plain, as orderly as an army bunk before inspection. His desk was cluttered, though. "That's odd, he's normally so neat!" Rifling through the papers, she came across a sketchbook. "Huh, what's this?"

Opening the cover, Sayu saw a beautiful drawing of a man's face. "Wow," she whispered. It didn't look finished, in fact it looked like the rough drafts that you make before your rough drafts. But the work was done so carefully, so tenderly, that it looked like love had guided the pencil.

Large, deep-looking black eyes, accentuated by dark circles simply added to the appeal of the art. Big, poofy, spiky hair stuck out in all directions, in a color as black as pitch. The mouth was in a small smile, as if someone had made an amusing joke. Back to the eyes, Sayu noticed that Light had captured a happy feeling in them, as if all of the joy in the world had gathered in the mirror-like eyes.

"Wow," she whispered again. Turning the page, she saw someone (maybe the same person?) crouching on a chair. They were wearing what looked like a long-sleeved shirt and loose pants, that may or may not have been jeans. The unidentifiable male wasn't wearing shoes or socks, and his thumb was in his mouth.

The whole book was filled with sketches and more finalized drawings of this man. But on the third-to-last page, tears were brought to the girl's eyes. It was a color drawing of the mystery man, holding a piece of strawberry cake and smiling again. Sayu was awestruck by its realism, but the incredible work wasn't why she was crying.

A drawing of Light himself was on the right of the man. Light was standing, looking incredibly overwhelmed and had tears in his eyes. Written in perfect cursive above the drawing was the thing that made the final push to the emotional side of the viewer. 'We can never be together, but I still love you.'

Sayu decided to bring the notebook with her when she followed her father to work, as something to give to Light when she saw him. Or if she saw the mystery man, even better. Opening her older brother's closet, she pulled out his sweatshirt, sweatpants, and a beanie/hat thing that she didn't know what to call.

" _Nanite kotoda!_ These things are huge. Well, at least they're clean." Pulling the clothes on over her own underclothes, she looked at herself in the mirror. An unknown human stared back at her. That human had hair tucked into a hat, and gray sweatclothes on, hiding any figure that they could have. You couldn't even tell if they were a boy or a girl.

"That worked." Putting the sketchbook under her arm, she walked back into her own room. Grabbing some sneakers, she quickly laced them up and ran downstairs.

"Sayu, honey….Ah! Who are you?" Sachiko Yagami had just started to make her way to the staircase when a random person charged down the stairs.

"Hi _haha_! It's me." Sayu waved to her mother. "Don't let _chichi_ know, but I'm gonna follow him to work. I need to find Light!"

"Oh, honey…." But the mother soon realized that there was no convincing Sayu not to go. "Just remember to keep a large enough distance between you and him. Oh, and don't talk to him, no matter what he asks you. Your voice will give you away. Jog while you go, you want to blend in as much as possible. Good luck!"

"Thanks _haha_!" Pulling the hat brim down low, she jogged out the door. Soichiro had already left, so Sayu began following him at a slow run. They went through the big city, and they neared the outskirts of town. A huge building distracted Sayu, and she waited for her father to go inside. Just as she was about to enter, a figure 43 floors up lowered themselves out of a window.

They tentatively stood on a window ledge one floor below. Repeating the process, Sayu could only watch in shock as they kept on making their way down.

•••••

Sweat poured down L's face as he made his suicidal descent down the building. The only thing that kept him from letting go in exhaustion and falling to his death was the thought of Light being tortured by Beyond. Grabbing onto the ledge, he hung down. Letting go, he softly landed on the ledge one floor lower.

Biting his lip, he continued the process. Would anyone notice him? Hopefully not. And if they did, he would come up with something. Soon, he was on the 30th floor. Catching his breath, he leaned forward into the window. "Light-kun…."

He continued his perilous trip down, knowing that if he fell he would immediately die. But the thoughts of Light being hurt or worse kept him from stopping or slowing his pace. 20th floor….15th floor….10th floor….L had been going for about an hour, not knowing that Sayu was watching the entire time. No one else had seen him, or really cared that someone was watching the side of a building.

Ryuzaki's foot slipped, and he fell. No scream escaped his lips, as he simply believed that it was his heart falling, shattering, dying. Plummeting down to earth, the raven-haired detective stared up at the sky. _I'm sorry, Light-kun. I couldn't make it to you in time….It's my fault._

Suddenly, he felt his body connect with something. But it wasn't the hard concrete of the ground, it was the warmth of living arms. Before L could speculate on what had just happened to him, if he was alive or dead, and who was holding him, if anyone, he fainted.

•••••

"Wake up! _Nanite kotoda_ , is he dead? Oh, good, there's a pulse." Sayu was looking at the person who fell from the 10th floor of a building, concern in her eyes. The man's eyes were closed, and his face looked peaceful, as if he were sleeping. His pulse was steady and strong; it seemed that Sayu had absorbed most of the impact.

"I need you to wake up. Please, just wake up!" She thought that she recognized him from somewhere, but she couldn't remember where. Some of her hair brushed in her eyes; her bangs were still loose and covered some of her left eye. The youngest Yagami's knees hurt, and when she stood up, black dots flashed in her vision.

Was she imagining it, or did his eyelids flicker? No, that was definite movement. Good, he wasn't too hurt for movement. "Uhnn….Light-kun…." _Did he just say Light's name? What's going on?_ Sayu had absolutely no idea what was happening, or how she had caught the man, or what his relation was to her older brother.

Abruptly, his eyes flew open. "I have to save Light-kun!" Jumping up, he tripped and fell. Sayu caught him before he could make contact with the ground, one arm keeping his head from hitting the asphalt, the other up and ready to move if necessary. "Light-kun? Is that you?" His fingers touched her cheek, and she inwardly blushed at the contact. _He's so kawaii!_

"No, I'm not Light."

"Ah, I see." Rudely, the man pulled her hat off, making her hair float down to her shoulders. "You are Yagami Sayu, correct?"

"How did you know that? Are you stalking Light?"

"No. Light-kun is simply working with me."

"Ahhh! I know who you are! I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT I KNEW IT!"

"Sayu-chan, are you alright?"

"Yesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyes! I'm fine! This is so awesome!"

"Who do you believe me to be?"

"I can't really say it with so many people around to be able to hear, so I'll whisper." Leaning in, Sayu spoke four words that would shock anyone: "I think you're L."

"Well. Follow me, Sayu-chan."

"I can't trust you!" A sharp pain in Sayu's side reminded her of the thing she swiped from Light's desk. "Oh, wait! I've seen you before. Light knows you!"

Pulling out the drawing pad, she gave it to L. "Light-kun made these?" He was shocked. Did Light really care that much? These were done with so much care, so much detail….When did he do these? Was it when he met L at college, or once he started working on the Task Force? Or was it before his imprisonment?

"Yep! I found it on his desk. Now I know I can trust you! If Light likes you that much, you're definitely trustworthy! At least in my book." Sayu grinned, definitely happy that this hot guy was a friend of Light's.

Tracing his fingers along the lettering on the third-to-last page, L was shellshocked. Light really did care that much. But seeing these only doubled his resolve to find his….love, you could call it. Yes, that seemed like the word best used to describe this situation. It was longing and hoping and caring mixed into a bundle of confusion and just **feeling**.

"I forgot to ask you! Are you alright?" The brunette was incredibly concerned. She had forgotten to ask someone who had fallen 100 feet if he was alright! Damn, she felt stupid. "I mean, you did just fall from the 10th floor of a building."

"So you caught me, Sayu-chan?"

"Oh, um….Yeah, I was the one who caught you. Are you alright?" A dusting of pink settled on her cheeks. _Wow, he's so handsome, and….Wait, he's dating Light!_ Her fangirl shipping side had just been unleashed, and L didn't know what was coming.

"I am uninjured." Standing up, Ryuzaki's awful posture still existed after the fall. "How did you find this building?"

"Hehehe. I might've followed my father to work disguised as a runner to find Light."

"You care that deeply for Light-kun?"

"Well, yeah! He's my brother, what do you expect?" _Ship ship ship ship! They belong together, and I'll call it….um….LLight, I guess? Or maybe chocolate strawberries. Yeah, that sounds better._

And the two people who cared the deepest about Yagami Light began searching for him, their combined brilliance almost guaranteeing his safety.

Almost.


	11. Chapter 7-Part 5

Day 7-Part 5

 **Coolnerdgirl:** Sayu's back, people! Thanks to **SugoiSaian** for the idea that Sayu likes L, it really helped in the last chapter! How do you like the sketchbook idea? Thanks to **Elsa Lawliet** , an unnamed Guest, and **SugoiSaian** for writing reviews, and thanks to **OnepieceZoroOC** for following the story!

This is the last chapter, people! Thank you so much for your support, it was the thing that kept me going through all 11 chapters of this. That, along with occasional insomnia, singing in Japanese, and candy. (I think I'm turning into L)

I almost almost almost made L die, and ended the fic there. But I couldn't really do that; I don't want to rip your guys' hearts out (before the last chapter, anyway). Also, I have something planned for when L and Sayu find Light. Oh, and sorry for the logic gap in L's exiting the building, I completely forgot about him being chained to the bed. Just assume that the chain got broken, and L still has part of the chain hanging from his wrist.

Last one! Hold on tight, here we go!

•••••

"P-please….make it stop…."

Hysterical laughter echoed through the stone chamber, bouncing off of the damp walls. The walls were wet with two substances; water, and another far more sinister liquid. Red as Kira's eyes, metallic as Beyond. But none of it was Beyond or Misa's, it was all Light and Kira's.

Blood.

"Please….I'm begging you, make it stop!" Light was still chained, the chains stained a dull brown. Similar to the color of Light's hair, dryed blood was stuck on the metal. The cuffs were cutting into his skin, taking their own share of the boy's blood. Bruises covered his entire body, and in at least 31 places shallow but crimson knife marks marred his skin.

Not that Light was worrying about his appearance at a time like this.

No, he was worried about what L would do.

But mainly worried for his life.

"Oh, Lighty Lou! You're so kawaii when you beg. It's adorable!" Beyond added to the total of slashes of the knife. Now it was 32. Cackling, he kept on punching and kicking the helpless To-Oh student, pushing his mind to the limit.

 _Ahhhhhh_ _ **HHHHhhhhhhh**_ _hhhHHHHHHHAAAA_ _ **hhHAaaaa**_ _ahaahahaaaaaaa_ _ **hhhhaaaha**_

 _Ma_ _ **ke i**_ _t sto_ _ **p mak**_ _e it st_ _ **op ma**_ _ke it st_ _ **op**_ … _._

"My turn, Beyond. Knife." Holding out her hand, Misa's face was calm. The thing that truly made her terrifying was that she seemed bored with this whole encounter, as if it didn't make her feel anything at all. Grinning broadly, Beyond handed her the metal weapon.

She took a few slashes, raising the total to 39. Then, she lifted Light's chin with her hand, looking down at him with a disinterested face. "How boring. You seemed so much better when I first met you. What a shame." Twisting the knife in her hand, she lightly forced the detective's eye closed. Then, she pushed.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Since Light's hands were chained together, he couldn't cover his eye or do anything to stop the blood flow. His left eye was now useless, stabbed right through the center. For some reason, his mind flashed back to Rem, her left eye also covered. He wondered if her eye was useless, missing, or just blocked by the bandages around her head.

Blood dripped at an alarmingly fast pace from his eye, running down into his nose and

mouth. Coughing, his screams decreased as he bit down on his lip. His eye, his eye, his eye, his eye, his eye was on fire.

"Nice one, Missy Misa! That makes him look sooo much cuter." Beyond winked at the one-eyed male, making a flirty face. "I mean, do you see him now? Hottie!"

"Why….a-a-are you d-d-doing this to me?" Looking up with his good eye, Kira's red eye

stared at the two murderers. His hair was turning a more brown color, but his right eye stayed a gruesome red. Red like roses, red like strawberries, red like cherries, red like the color that was everywhere….

"Oh! Well, it's so much fun! And," Beyond said, lowering his voice to a whisper, "it makes you look soooo much better. You look so adorable now!"

"Meh. I was bored. This is better than nothing, but not by much." Misa was indifferent,

cold, distant. She seemed like she was above all around her, like a distant goddess. The model definitely was beautiful enough, but her face seemed too innocent. "Light is so boring. When are we going to get L?"

"Soon, Missy, soon. Don't worry! He's on his way." B went over to the student, and used his hand to wipe the blood off of the injured man's face. Licking his hand, it was all Light could do to suppress a shudder. "Your blood is sweet, Lighty! Yummy."

 _I swear to me, I am going to kill him once we get out of this._

 _ **I think the saying is 'I swear to God'.**_

 _You know what I meant._

 _ **How are we going to get out of this one?**_

 _That's a good question, Lighty._

 _ **Don't you dare start calling me that, you murderer.**_

 _I'm not denying it._

 _ **Do you think that L is coming?**_

 _It definitely depends._

 _ **You didn't answer the question, Kira.**_

 _Call me Kira-sama._

 _ **No.**_

 _Fine. But there are a few different scenarios that could play out. One: L comes to rescue_

 _us, and succeeds. Two: L comes to rescue us, and Beyond captures him as well. Three: L comes to rescue us, and Beyond kills him and us. Four: L makes the police enter wherever we are, but in that case Beyond will most definitely kill us. Five: L doesn't come._

 _ **You forgot one. Six: L makes a plan, and somehow gets us both out alive.**_

 _Like that's going to happen. But God cannot be killed._

 _ **You're dumber than you look. Of course we can be killed, we're only parts of a human. And it seems like our time on Earth is decreasing with every passing minute.**_

•••••

"How are we gonna rescue Light?" Sayu and L were sitting at a small cafe near the Task Force headquarters. The insomniac had ordered a cup of tea and filled it with sugar, and the youngest Yagami had ordered a chocolate cupcake.

"I don't know. First, we have to find out where he is, what ways he is being

contained, and how much danger he is in."

"Well, I do have some evidence on who got Misa Amane out of jail, but I'm not sure if that will help us."

"Misa Amane is out of jail?" L's eyes had widened, and his voice had gone up about an octave. His face showed his astonishment, a marvel in itself.

"Calm down, Eru-kun." Sayu still had her disguise on, and both her and L's identities were hidden. Still, she called L by his name in Japanese, Eru. It was a simple way to hide his name, by stating it in a way that could seem like a nickname.

"Alright, Hiro-chan." Hiro was the unisex name that they had agreed on calling Sayu. It

was common enough, but not so common that it could be seen as a conspicuously fake name.

"So, do you have any idea where he might be?"

Ryuzaki grimaced. "No, I don't." Adjusting his feet, he looked down at his cup of saccharine tea. "But the evidence you have on Amane-san's breakout will help, if only by a small margin."

Pulling out her personal notepad and her phone, Sayu displayed the evidence. "Here, I took notes and pictures. I also got the name of the officer who showed me to the cell." She spread out the pictures on the cafe table, giving L a good view. "This is the cell, and here's the message that someone left on the wall. The message was written with a mixture of strawberry jam and blood, there was strawberry jam literally everywhere, the DNA and handwriting match no one's, and the cell number was 1956-APG."

"Interesting…." L bit down on his thumb, thinking. It was clearly the work of Beyond, but why would he release Misa Amane? Did it have to do with the shinigami eyes? It made sense that the Second Kira would be able to see names above people's heads, so the world famous detective concluded that both BB and Misa had shinigami eyes. The facts all clicked together in L's head, making the first half of the puzzle completely solved.

"Hey!" Sayu's phone had begun to ring, her favorite song playing on full volume. Picking it up, she was perplexed by the caller ID. "It says it's coming from Light!"

"Answer it, but hold it so that we both can hear." Leaning forward, L was inwardly terrified. What was Beyond planning with Light? Was Light severely injured? Or was he….

L decided not to finish that thought, and to focus on the conversation at hand. He gestured to Sayu, and she gulped. Opening the phone, she answered. "Moshi moshi!"

"Moshi moshi, Sayu-chan! I've heard soooooo little about you from Lighty Lou, I wasn't even sure you were real!" A flirty sounding voice drifted through the receiver, and both of the listeners felt sick to their stomachs. "Oh, Lighty's ok. I have him right here, with me and Missy! Say hi, Lighty Lou!"

"S-S-Sayu? Is that you on the line?" Light's voice was weak, and he sounded like he was in pain. "It's me, Light. I'm at the place we used to think was haunte- oof!"

"Who are you, and what have you done to Light?" A sudden burst of fury erupted out of Sayu, exploding through the line. "GIVE ME BACK MY BROTHER, YOU JERK!"

"Hello, Sayu. Remember me? It's Misa." A cold sounding voice exited the phone, chilling the two to the bone. "Yeah. It's me. I'm here with Light. It's surprisingly fun to hear him scream. Oh, and L? You should know that Light is in love with you."

Suppressing a gasp, L made the 'cut the line' gesture across his throat. Hanging up the phone, the brunette turned to face the mirror-eyed detective.

"Do you know who he is?"

"Sadly, I do. That is Beyond Birthday, a man I formerly thought dead." Sipping his tea, L looked up at the 15 year old. "Do you know where Light-kun was referring to?"

"I think I do. There was this place near my house that we liked to pretend was haunted when we were little kids. But when Light turned 12, he said that the house was for babies, and that he never wanted to go back there again."

"Hmm. Do you know the address?"

"Yeah, I do." Sayu took a bite out of her cupcake, licking the icing off of her lips. "But we need a plan."

"And I believe I have one."

•••••

The torture that Misa and Beyond were inflicting on Light had seized. The brunet was still cuffed to the wall by his neck, but the handcuffs had been released from his wrists and ankles. He was slumped against the stone, barely breathing at all. His eye was still bleeding on-and-off, along with many other wounds along the brunet's body.

Almost the entire room was flecked with blood, the reddish-brown color matching the shade of the Yagami's hair. The bare light bulb, also marred with blood, flickered. Shadows danced across the room as the only source of Light ((ha ha, another pun)) began to flicker and die. Dreams plagued the wounded boy, torturing his mind almost as much as Beyond had done.

 _Light….We need to make the real one-_

 _ **Survive. Make it through-**_

 _This torture that has pushed us-_

 _ **Beyond the limit-**_ ((another one for you joke fans))

 _I need-_

 _ **I need-**_

 _The Death Note-_

 _ **Ryuzaki-**_

Red eyes raked the room for any new developments in the tortured, as strawberry jam and blood were mixed in a pale palm. The first owner of the shinigami eyes sighed. "Oh, Lighty. When are we gonna have some fun with you and Elly? This is boring, but you're gonna die if we do more! We can't do that, I need something to do." Licking his palm, he stared at the unconscious murderer."So you are Kira, Lighty. With the help that Missy gave me, I know that Death Note owner's' life spans aren't visible. Well, it's something to tell Elly! That'll mix it up!"

Misa walked into the room, her short hair bouncing. "Has he moved yet?"

"Nope, nopity nope!"

"Damn." She pocketed a small knife that she had been twirling in her hand. "I wanted something to do."

"Missy Misa, why don't you talk with me?" Beyond blew a kiss at her, and winked. "I did bust you out of jail, y'know!"

"Don't remind me."

"Aw, pwetty pwease?"

"Shut up."

"Pwetty pwease with a strawberry on top?"

"Looks don't get everything. Tell that to the 'pwease'." She made quotation marks in the air, along with an annoyed face. But did a slight smile grace her features, or was that just imagination?

"Missy…."

"Ugh, fine."

"YAAAAAAAAY!" Beyond stood up, and did a small happy dance. "Missy's gonna talk, Missy's gonna talk, Missy's gonna talk!" He made it into a small song-chant of sorts, spinning as he sang.

"Don't make me regret it."

"Kay!" B made the universal 'okay' sign, and flashed the model a smile. "So, when were you born?"

"Excuse me?"

"Your birthday. Like my last name, honey!"

Misa mumbled something about questioning her reasoning with being Beyond's friend, then answered. "My birthday is December 25th. When's your death date, B?"

"Oh, my deathday? That's January 21st. Heart attacks aren't fun, darling."

The conversation continued, both of the shinigami-eyed humans enjoying it; Misa showing a slight amount of vulnerability, Beyond showing his happiness at getting her to open up for once. Neither of them were paying any attention to the stirring prisoner on the far wall. Soon, the topic of Kira had come up, and Light moved at the mention of the name.

"Light Yagami is Kira."

"Yep! Lighty Lou is definitely Kira. You saw it too, Missy?"

"Yes. I have known it for a while."

They both let out a laugh; Misa's mirthless and cold, B's full of hysterical joy.

•••••

Two manifestations stood, bruised like the physical form, on a plain inside a vast mind. "Kira, how are we going to get out of this one?"

"If I just had the Death Note…."

"Well you don't, so get over it." Light snapped at his counterpart. His light gray suit had a large stain of crimson on it, but the personalities felt no pain. "Any ideas?"

"Wow, Light. Feisty!" The corrupted version of Raito was smiling a crooked smile, even though he was just as clueless as the brown-eyed personality. "None whatsoever. Think L will come?"

"Probably." Both of the avatars were missing their left eyes, but unlike the breathing Light, their wounds were covered with bandages. "He is in love with me, you know."

"But it was my fault that we met. You never said thank you, by the way."

"Shut up, Kira."

"Call me Kira-sama."

"Is that your go-to remark when you've run out of things to say?"

"Maybe it is." Kira winked at his opposing icon, imitating Beyond.

"Ugh, you're worse than the old Misa." Light stared at his redheaded friend, if he was even that. "Let me guess- you're trying to seduce me so that you gain control of the physical form."

"You got me!" Kira blew a kiss, and Light turned away, disgusted. "Aw, Lighty, don't be boring!"

"Shut up."

•••••

Under the darkness of 4:30 PM, L and Sayu did a reconnaissance mission to the "haunted" house that Light was being held captive in. "Sayu-chan, are you sure that this is the place?"

"Yeah, I am. I went here almost every day as a kid." She looked up into the sky, and it was clear that she was remembering something sad. Or was it happy? L couldn't tell, her face was too conflicted and it was too dark.

They walked on in silence for a while longer, their softened footsteps still echoing through the dark halls. Neither of them had brought lights, because they felt that they would alert Beyond and Misa to their presence. Paintings hung, abandoned and rotting, on the walls, along with peeling wallpaper. Water damage had definitely made its mark on this house, as everything was damp and mold was thriving.

A small rodent dashed across the faded carpet, closely followed by another. The two humans ignored them. "Ok, we're coming up on the basement now. Walk quieter, kay?" Sayu's voice was barely audible, the faintest whisper exiting her mouth.

Ryuzaki nodded, and they continued on, walking slightly faster but definitely quieter. The old boards of the house creaked softly, and more than once they crumbled beneath the feet of the rescue party. An old wooden door stood, sturdy and firm, at the end of the hallway. Sayu looked scared, nearly petrified, as if a horrible memory had crossed her mind.

Approaching the threshold, Sayu gulped. She had never heard about Beyond Birthday, but according to L he was a murderer. And a psychopath. And looked almost exactly like L. And had kidnapped Light. "I swear to God, I am going to murder that jerk with my own hands," she mumbled under her breath as she reached her destination. Apprehension and fear started to fill her, but a sudden burst of adrenaline made her turn the handle and push.

A set of stairs led down into darkness, with a faint light at the end. She took a deep breath, then charged in, L following behind her. About half way down, she threw caution to the wind and began to sprint down the stairs, taking them 3 at a time. "Sayu-chan!" But L's calls fell on deaf ears. Worry and fear and anger and who knows what else filled her up, and she ran even faster.

Behind her, Ryuzaki began to run as well. He caught up to her, and nearly ran into her as she stopped at the bottom of the stairs. "E-E-Eru-kun…..Look," she said, pointing a shaking finger. He followed her gaze and nearly collapsed. The walls were covered in blood, and Light was lying against the wall. He wasn't moving. His wrists were handcuffed, and he was chained to the wall by his neck. And the thing that topped it all was that his left eye was stabbed, still bleeding.

"...not coming….alone….Death Note ….Ryuk ….L ….help ….Kira ….apples ….God ….Beyond ….shinigami ….die….murderer…." The wounded brunet was muttering to himself, as if he was in a bad dream. "Help….help me…."

Rushing into the room, L and Sayu sprinted over to Light. They crouched down next to him, beginning to wipe away some of the blood that covered his body. Tears began to flow out of the eyes of the rescuers, tears of astonishment and joy that Light was alive.

"Light-kun!"

"Onii-san!"

"Oh, you came! Yay!" Beyond and Misa were standing in the door previously filled by L and Sayu. "I was beginning to wonder if you'd show up or not, but here you are!"

"Hi, Sayu. Hi, L." The blonde was standing with her arms crossed, and a knife in both hands. "Long time no see."

"Y-y-you! Misa, how could you?" Sayu was standing, shock, horror, and fear displayed across her face for the world to see. "You told me yourself that you loved Light, and would do anything for him!"

"Hmph." Spinning the knives around, Misa stared at Sayu. "It isn't true now. He lied to me, betrayed me, and then I find out that he's in love with _that_." Apparently, 'that' was L, as the model stopped twirling her knives and pointed them at him. "It was very offensive."

"Amane-san-"

"Oh, you're offended that you're ugly, Lawliet?" Anger lined her face, and L couldn't help but note that she still looked cute when she did that. "Sorry that the truth hurt your feelings." How did she know his name? The noirette was shocked, terrified, and worried simultaneously. But before he could say anything, his only real female friend objected.

"Shut up, baka! Don't be offended that Light has good taste." Sayu was standing now, hands in fists. Fury covered her features, and her cuteness was replaced with rage. "So you thought that just because Light is in love with a decent person, you can kidnap him and torture him?"

"Oh, Saybee, don't be so stupid! It was my idea, obviously." He put his arm around Misa's waist. She stiffened, but made no move to take it off. "Lighty Lou is so kawaii, and I needed Elly to come, too!"

"Beyond…." L's face was getting tense, the muscles tightening up. "Why did you want me to come? You could have killed me at any time. Why torture Light-kun? He has done nothing to you."

B began to laugh, the sound bouncing off of the walls. "Ha! You think that Lighty did nothing to me? He stole you away from me! And no one does that and gets away with it."

"Light Yagami is Kira." Misa's facial expression didn't change; it was as blank and expressionless as ever.

"Amane-san, do you know what you are insinuating?"

"Yes, I do."

"She does, Elly. We both know that! Can't see his lifespan, means that he's Kira or used a Death Note! Missy told me." He flashed a smile at the dumbfounded Sayu, and made a peace sign. "Solved your case! Now I really am better than you, Elly!"

Light finally came to. "...ungh. Huh? Ryuzaki, is that you? And….Wait, is that Sayu? Why are you here? Quick, you have to leave before Beyond and Mi-" His eyes travelled over to where his kidnappers were standing. "-oh."

"Light-kun is Kira?" It wasn't a question, no matter how much it sounded like one. Looking in L's eyes, you could see the betrayal. No, it wasn't a question. It was an accusation.

"Ryuzaki! I can explain, I-"  
"Lighty, please! I'm finally getting some time with Elly, this isn't time for silly games!"

"O-o-onii-san?" Unlike L, who simply looked betrayed, Sayu looked heartbroken. Tears were welling in her eyes, and her hands clutched tightly together. "How could you…."

"Sayu…. L…." Tears began to form in both of his eyes, pouring down his face. "I can explain, I can explain, I can-" Suddenly, he abruptly switched gears. His hair turned redder, his good eye lit up with a new burst of energy and insanity. "Yes, I am Kira." The tears stopped, and Kira smiled.

"Oooh, this is new! Lighty, why didn't you tell me that you could change your hair?" Beyond was watching Light with the same excitement that an animal lover would have seeing a kitten.

"Huh. Didn't know that. Well, this is new, I suppose," Misa said, bored as ever.

"Light-kun is Kira…."

"Onii-san!" The youngest Yagami bursted out, taking a step forward. "Snap out of it! What is wrong with you?" She turned to face Ryuzaki, eyes burning. "Light can't be Kira! It's not like him! You should know! He was chained to you at one point, dammit!"

"I believe that the Death Note had something to do with it, Sayu-chan."

"Ryuzaki….Onee-chan….Bu-" Light had begun to speak, but suddenly he screamed in pain. "AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! Get out of my head!"

"Light-kun? What are you trying to tell us?"

But Light did not answer. Partially because Beyond had kicked him in the face, partially because Misa was holding his mouth closed. "Mmmmmphhhhh!"

"This is disgusting, B. Give me the gag, he's drooling all over me." The blonde made a grossed out face, a high level of emotion for her.

"Let onii-san go, baka!" Sayu was glaring at Beyond, knuckles white. "You have no right to do this, no matter who you are! GIVE HIM BACK!" With a sudden burst of adrenaline, she ran over to the red-eyed murderer, ready to kill.

Laughing, he merely stepped aside. "Oh, Saybee, you can't hurt me!" Since she was off balance, B grabbed her wrists and forced them behind her back. "Besides, whatever you do to me, I'll do to you worse."

"Beyond…."

"Yes, Elly?" He was twisting Sayu's arm at a painful angle, and the brunette was whimpering in pain. "What is it, hon?"

"Let Light-kun go."

"Why would I do that? It's fun to see you beg." A smile was on his face, but L noticed tears welling in his eyes. It seemed to the noirette that he was remembering his best friend, the one who had left the world of the living. "And I need to avenge…."

"Beyond, let Light-kun go."

"Elly, you're not really in a position to bargain with moi. Plus, I have your little Saybee too!" His smile stretched into an insane grin, and blood was covering his teeth. Blood and strawberry jam together. "Oooh, do you want to take their place?"

But the mirror-eyed detective's response was drowned out by the small scream that came from Misa. "Ack!" Kira or Light had bitten her hand, making her withdraw her vice-like grip from his mouth.

"Don't forget about me, guys!" Blood was still trickling from his eye, which he ignored. "Kira is still here, you know." More innocence entered the room, and Light reemerged. "L, Sayu, why are you still here? You have to leave, I don't want you to get hurt like I did! Get rid of Kira, burn th-." His one good eye burned bright red, and a devious smile crossed his face. "Ignore him, he's just trying to get to you, L."

"Lighty….Or should I call you Kiki? This is so cool!" Beyond was jumping up and down, excited and happy. He had let go of Sayu's wrists in his joy, and she stumbled away, closer to her brother. In the confusion, she began to attack the neck-cuff. Her adrenaline, and her love for Light, gave her superhuman strength.

"I'm gonna get you out of here, Light." She murmured these words to the 18 year old as she held his mouth closed. With him now freed, she began to help him to his feet. "C'mon, don't let Beyond notice, just stand up, come on Light, you can do it….Crap."

Misa had just turned to face the Yagami's, her face momentarily in a smile. But that smile quickly turned into a frown as she saw Sayu and Light. "Hey!" She charged at Light, ready to kill him. "You'll pay for that."

"No!" Sayu screamed, blocking Misa's path.

•••••

It was 5:30 when the police arrived at the "haunted house". They were sent by Watari, who had gotten concerned after an hour without any word from L. When they arrived at the scene, it was bloody. And dark. But not at all deserted, no, quite the opposite. Definitely not deserted.

They found five people.

Three dead.

Two still alive.

The two who were still alive were badly injured, one more than the other. The one who was alive and with brown hair was injured the most, but the one with black hair still had taken his fair share of damage.

All were unconscious when the authorities arrived.

Blood was everywhere.

As were tears.

And, strangely enough, strawberry jam.

Everywhere.

•••••

Inside the headquarters, two figures sat together. No words were exchanged, but many tears were shed. They were shut together in their shared room, and the Task Force was getting worried. Even though Soichiro Yagami demanded to see his child, he was denied by Watari.

"Watari, only one of my children is alive! I reserve the right to see my only surviving…. surviving…." And every time he broke down in tears. It was understandable, his only daughter had been stabbed. But the autopsy reports say that she kept on struggling after her fatal wound, most likely killing two others.

Inside the room in which the two survivors huddled together, Light Yagami was breaking down. He was crying violently, hiccupping and sobbing, and his face was entirely covered in tears. His sister had been murdered, but she had only died to protect him. She could have survived, could have never even been in the mix of troubles, but she ended up dying instead.

The man who was called 'Eru' by the late Sayu Yagami was crying, more silently. Tears traced silent tracks down his cheeks, and he was curled up in a ball. He only had three friends, two of which were now dead. And one of which he knew had been a murderer. Nevertheless, the first friend he ever had was still alive, which was a feat that he had thought he wouldn't be able to accomplish.

And, with all honesty, he didn't. Sayu Yagami….Hiro….Saybee. She had truly completed the task, saved the lives of the lovers, and died in the process. As she was dying in the arms of L and Light, she had smiled up at the pair of them. "Goodbye….Onii-san….Eru….Remember the drawings…." Her eyes had closed then, a faint smile still on her lips.

Light had barely been able to speak clearly, but before he passed out, he looked at an odd spot on the wall. Nothing was there, to the common observer. "Ryuk….Thank you for making it peaceful for her." Then his eyes had closed.

L had stumbled around for a small while, barely being able to process all of the new information flying at him. Beyond and Misa were dead, stabbed by Sayu. Sayu was dead, stabbed by Misa. Light was unconscious, severely wounded. And L was alive, barely conscious, walking around, and wounded psychologically.

The silence was broken- although there wasn't really silence, was there?- by the stop of Light's sobs. "L….You're really there?"

"Yes, Light-kun."

"Good." Light moved closer to the raven-haired detective, wrapping his arms around the thin frame. "You should know….I love you."

"And….I love Light-kun." L kissed Light on the forehead, hugging the brunet back. They sat there for a while, simply hugging, although it felt like much more than that.

Much, much more.


End file.
